


Iconoclasm

by KTKarma



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Chiss are lizards I don't make the rules, Chiss biology is fun, F/M, Force Choking, Graphic depictions of burn wounds, Heat cycles sort of, I feel like Watcher X is a archive warning all on his own, I know this is no where near the correct timeline, Mind Games, Noncon for later chapters, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Support of a fascist regime, Terrorism, Torture, Xenophobia, but in reverse, graphic depictions of medical procedures, they fuck but now they have to admit their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKarma/pseuds/KTKarma
Summary: Forced together by a Lord of the Sith, Nivari, and Thrawn must work together to take down a group of terrorists that threaten to destroy everything the Empire has worked for. Its a race against the clock, and if it runs out, it'll be their heads on the line. Still, there is some comfort to be found in sharing culture so far from home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is 100% self-indulgent, I know I've totally destroyed every timeline known to man. Timothy Zahn can't just make one of the best characters ever and expect this to not happen. I will attempt to upload regularly and as usual, criticism is welcome.

The click of her boots echoed across the barren halls of the Sith's inner sanctum. Kaliyo was close at her heels, uncharacteristically silent. If she observed her, she could see the woman's pulse racing. For all of her pride, it seemed even Kaliyo understood the weight of the summons.

As soon as the pair crossed the threshold of Jadus' chambers, a sith stepped in front of them.

"The Ratataki's presence is not required. She will wait outside." The sith rasped, his voice as robotic and synthetic as the implants that now served as his eyes.

"I won't be long," She glanced back at Kaliyo, who seemed more than happy to comply with the request.

"Sure, Agent, see you in a few."

The room itself was just as spacious as the rest of the sanctum, though all that meant was the high ceilings and close walls left her feeling caged. Several sith with identical augments to the one who had first approached sat along the walls. They hardly gave off a heat signature, and she couldn't sense a pulse.

Darth Jadus stood in the middle of the room. No heat signature. She might as well be blind for all the good her heightened senses did to help her navigate this particular problem.

But, this was not what gave her pause, no, what her hesitation stemmed from the man in front of him. Hands folded neatly behind his back, his breathing even, his heat signature dipping into freezing. A Chiss. One of her people. She found no comfort in that fact now. Not when there was a dark council member in front of them. She stepped forward, her observations not interrupting her stride as she stopped even with the Chiss beside her.

"Come. Stand before me, and revel in the power of the Dark Council." Jadus said, his arms outstretched. The Chiss beside her did not glance at her. She didn't blame him. Jadus continued his twisted sermon, not missing a beat.

"Allow your body to betray you. Allow your blood to boil and your heart to slow." He practically purred. If she had not witnessed Keeper's fear or grown up on the horror stories of the Sith, she might've found his voice calming. "Everything that is not of the dark side will be purged— or it will be tainted."

"This is inoculation. This is a sacred rite. You both are privileged to take part." Neither Chiss spoke, she heard his slight intake of breath. So he was just as blind as she was. Chiss rarely resorted to using that trick unless they genuinely had nothing to go on. It would be futile; she'd been trying to scent anything from the moment she'd walked in. All she got was the taste and scent of blood and steel. The only comforting scent was his; morning frost and the sterile smell of imperial navy soap — something alive, at least.

"This is your due reward. You have both proven yourselves more than capable." If the Dark Lord noticed the subtle interaction between the two Chiss, he gave no indication. "Now, I choose you to exterminate the dissidents who would destroy our way of life."

"I sense your uncertainty. You question why I would involve myself with you, why I would interfere with Imperial Intelligence. Why I would interfere with your rise through the ranks."

She risked a glance at the man at her side. His jaw clenched ever so slightly. At least she wasn't the only one displeased with the current situation.

"You will be the conduits for the rise of fear amongst the masses. The Sith doctrine must be shared if the Empire is to survive." It was her turn to subtly show her displeasure, the muscles in her neck tightening. So that's what this was, she was to become a puppet to the Sith. "You will work together to bring down these children who threaten the structure of the Empire." Jadus sneered.

"I suggest the two of you become acquainted. You will be working together from now on." There would be no arguing, and she understood that. The pair turn on their heels to face each other. He was at least a head taller than her, tilting his head down to meet her gaze.

"Lieutenant Mitth'raw'nuruodo." He spoke in Cheunh, a blatant act of rebellion though she sensed no change in Jadus.

"Agent Ni'var'inrokini." She responded in kind before adding, still in Cheunh, " hah cart ch'a ttis'o rost'sep ch'at cssuzah ch'an'ucw bah to tut'ut cseah s,"

" Ch'a babio'sah hah cart nah rob ttah bun sesvun'rcin's."

Nivari started to respond, the tension leaving her shoulders at the concept of at least sharing the burden with one of her own, but was cut off by Jadus. She felt the slightest pressure against her throat, Thrawn must've felt the same as she watched his eyes widen just a fraction.

"Understand, you both belong to me. You know the consequences of failure, do not disappoint me." Jadus growled, the pressure increased enough to cut off their air supply for just a moment. Neither of them frantically sucked in air when they could breathe again, but the oppressive nature of Jadus' threat still hung in the air.

The two Chiss bowed and walked out of the chamber. Neither made a sound like the reality of the situation set in.

Either they made it through this alive together, or they'd be sharing a grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Nivari-it is a pleasant surprise to find another of the people here  
Thrawn-A pity it is not under better circumstances


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't find a copy of the Eagle's speech and I'm not gonna make a whole new agent in order to hear it again. I promise there will be more interactions between Thrawn and Nivari next chapter, it was just necessary to get them off Dromund Kaas, also if you need encouragement, next chapter will have bed-sharing.

"Who's your friend?" Kaliyo raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the wall just outside of Jadus' chambers. Nivari rubbed her neck, wincing ever so slightly. Did force choking bruise, someone? It certainly hurt just as much as being strangled by someone's hands.

"Lieutenant Mitth'raw'nuruodo," Thrawn answered before she could. Kaliyo's surprise faded to a look of contempt.

“Great, now there are two of you. Am I the only one on this planet without a stick up their ass?” Kaliyo raised her arms in frustration. “I’m not gonna even try to pronounce that, you got a nickname?”

“Thrawn will do.” He said, “If you are displeased with the arrangement, I’m sure Darth Jadus would be willing to hear your complaints.”

“Very funny.” Kaliyo growled out, “I’m not fucking with a Sith.”

“Such a way with words, Kaliyo.” Nivari rolled her eyes at the other woman. She was fun to get a drink with, but her attitude was distracting more often than not.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kaliyo waved her hand dismissively. She opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by the ring of Nivari's holocom.

"Ah, Agent, good to see you're still alive." Watcher Two chimed in through the holo. Despite the kind words, the tone didn't reach her eyes. Nivari wasn't necessarily surprised; Imperials took awhile to warm up to aliens at the best of times. With a Sith breathing down their necks, it was not the best of times.

"Keeper would like to speak with you in person as soon as possible. Bring the al- Lieutenant as well." The line went dead, and Nivari risked a glance at Thrawn. He met her gaze steadily, his heat signature not revealing anything.

“After you, Agent.” He tilted his head towards the exit. Nivari nodded and began to lead them back to the citadel.

________________________________________

Thrawn had to continuously adjust his gait to keep behind Nivari. While technically sharing a rank, they were not in his area of expertise, so he thought it wise to defer to her.

_Sniper rifle strapped to her shoulder. Back straight, eyes forward. She tastes of blaster residue and Imperial suppressants. Her black hair tied back harshly in a bun. Burn scars disappear beneath the back of her collar, an explosion perhaps?_

Thrawn would ask later. It was refreshing to know he could do so. Humans were so… sensitive to sharing information. She would likely answer many of his questions unless under orders not to. To speak his language again, to hear it on another’s tongue. Not clumsily like the few words he’s taught Eli, but spoken fluidly- in a way only his people could. It was unnervingly comforting; he'd have to work to not become complacent in his trust.

He shifted his attention to the woman beside her. White skin contrasted harshly with black tattoos and silver piercings. The Ratataki was crass, rude, and loud.

_Shotgun. Blaster pistol was poorly hidden beneath her vest. Vibronkife tucked into her boot. Explosives attached to her belt. Two, maybe three inches taller than Nivari. Knuckles covered in scars. An asset perhaps, but a liability nonetheless._

How such a character had come to be in the employ of the Empire- of Imperial Intelligence no less- was puzzling. He could trust her to act rashly. Once he found the correct buttons to push, she would be easy to steer into a beneficial direction.

The Imperial Intelligence Headquarters was in chaos upon their return. A Watcher rounded the corner; he would have run straight into Nivari had Thrawn not grabbed her wrist and pulled her a step away. Her entire body went rigid, her pulse spiking, her hand was at her belt reaching for her knife- then she blinked and pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

“My apologies-” Nivari started to speak, her voice wavering. She was cut off by Watcher Two approaching the group, looking frazzled.

“Agent, you’re needed immediately, Darth Jadus just called a meeting.” Watcher Two didn’t wait to see if they were following as she rushed back into the main hall.

“It would have been helpful if you had notified me sooner.” Nivari hissed as she took her place at the table beside Kaliyo. Thrawn stayed standing a respectful distance away from the others, unsure of his purpose. The holocomm in the center of the room crackled to life. Darth Jadus' form was just as opposing even if he wasn't in the place physically. Keeper stood stock still, his heat signature spiking. So even Imperial Intelligence was powerless against the whims of the Sith.

“Darth Jadus, are you receiving us?" Keeper's voice was strained like he couldn't get enough air.

"Yes, Keeper, you may begin." Jadus drawled out, seemingly enjoying the apparent strain he caused to everyone present. Keeper gave a brief nod and gestured to Watcher Two.

“Thanks to the previous data our Agent acquired, we were able to trace the terrorist's plans to the Dark Temple. They seem to believe that the presence of Sith driven… phenomena will prevent us from following and neutralizing the threat they pose.” Watcher Two explained.

“Y’all sure have a way with names don’t you?” Kaliyo muttered and then visibly winced as Nivari kicked her under the table. Their exchange seemed to go unnoticed.

“Why the Dark Temple?” Nivari asked, cocking her head to the side. "It's crawling with workers that have been driven insane, wouldn't that provide enough of a deterrent?" Thrawn was inclined to agree, and the risk did not match the reward. It was Keeper who answered her question.

“Old, but still functional and vital power conduits exist beneath the Temple. If they manage to succeed, they could cut the power for days, leaving us blind to further attacks."

"The Temple is sacred ground; these heretics must be caught and eliminated," Jadus spoke for the first time since the briefing had begun. Keeper nodded and continued.

“We should send a single strike team of our best officers-”

"No," Jadus growled.

“My Lord?” Keeper frowned and turned to face the holo.

"Send my Agent; I want Lieutenant Thrawn working with your Watchers to guide her. I will not see the Temple defiled any more than it has already."

Ah, so that's why he was here. His jaw set in annoyance. He had already been taken from where his skills were most beneficial, and now he was to merely observe Intelligence clean up this mess?

“With all due respect, my Lord, while capable, a more experienced Agent would be-”

"My word is final, Keeper," Jadus commanded, and the line went dead.

________________________________________

Breathe in. Aim. Fire. Breathe out. It was a rhythm both inherent and drilled into her since the moment she could hold a rifle. Kaliyo shifted beside her, scanning the horizon with macrobinoculars. Nivari did her best to ignore her partner’s fidgeting as she lined up another shot.

Crack.

Another possessed worker crumpled to the ground. It was slow going, setting up a nest, clearing a path, then sprinting to the next suitable location. Nivari couldn't blame Kaliyo for being anxious, not with all the pressure they were under. Heavily outnumbered and fighting Sith magic no less.

“Agent.” Her earpiece crackled to life. Thrawn. “If you sprint the next fifty meters you will be safe from the majority of the workers. That should give you a clear path to the staircase.”

“Copy.”

“Our coverage of the Temple becomes sparse once you reach the stairs, we’ll be as blind as you are down there.” Watcher Two cut in.

"Then why do I even have to listen to y'all in the first place?" Kaliyo scowled. Nivari glared at her, and she held her arms up in confusion.

“Agent… now.” Thrawn hissed.

Nivari didn’t waste any time. She slung her rifle over her shoulder and vaulted over the rubble the pair had taken cover behind. Bursting into a run the second she had both feet on the ground, she didn’t stop till she hit the edge of the staircase. Kaliyo jogged to her side a few seconds later, anxiously glancing over her shoulder.

Their footsteps echoed down the ancient stone steps. They kept their lights off to prevent anyone from detecting them, but that left Kaliyo virtually blind in the darkness. She kept a hand on Nivari's shoulder, cursing under her breath with every close call and nearly missed a step. By the time they reached the housing area for the conduits, all signal for their comms had been lost.

The conduits blended with ancient architecture nearly seamlessly. Standard floodlights dimly lighted the area, probably scrapped and salvaged at least a few times before the insurgents had gotten their hands on them. Still, the lights gave off enough heat to leave Nivari virtually blind.

"Kaliyo," she whispered, "How many men can you see down there?"

“Ten? No, eleven. Eight of them are setting up bombs beside the generators, the three in the back must be important, or maybe those two are just bodyguards.” Kaliyo lowered her macrobinoculars and glanced at Nivari, “So what's the plan?”

"If you can disable the floodlights I can pick off the engineers, then it's just clean up for the rest of the men."

Kaliyo nodded and disappeared into the warm glow of the ground below them. Nivari readied her rifle and settled behind a large piece of rubble. As soon as the first lamp went dark, the group below exploded into a panic. Even with just one light removed, Nivari's vision greatly improved.

Aim. Inhale. Fire. Exhale. One down.

Nivari picked off each man quickly and efficiently until only Kaliyo's heat signature remained. The Ratataki moved to disable each explosive while Nivari jogged over to meet her. She examined each of the bodies, looking for any identification that could link them to a larger group. She found none.

“Hey, Agent, you missed one.”

Nivari looked up to see Kaliyo leaning over one of the terrorists. She could see a faint pulse, but the wounds were wrong, not her work. Walking over to the man revealed only more wounds, blood soaking his shirt. Blaster bolts burned and therefore seared wounds shut, the man in front of them looked like he’d been mauled.

“Help me,” the man rasped, his entire torso shuddering as he spoke, blood leaking from his mouth. There was nothing either of them could do even if they wanted to. Nivari sighed, resting her hands on his face gently before twisting his head sharply to the side. The sickening crack of bones snapping echoed throughout the room, just loud enough to be heard above the hum of the generators.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Nivari stood up and started walking. “I’ve had enough of Sith Temples to last a lifetime.”

________________________________________

For all of the Republic propaganda she had seen where the Empire was orderly and boring, Nivari found it very difficult to believe. Especially when she and Kaliyo returned to headquarters to find Keeper yelling orders and Watchers and Fixers tripping over each other. Thrawn, to his credit, was working with Watcher Two, seemingly running through data at a speed that made Nivari’s head spin.

“Shouldn’t everyone be celebrating our triumphant return?” Kaliyo asked, but Nivari barely heard her as she watched the chaos in front of her.

_100% mortality rate. Most people aboard the Devastator were civilians. Darth Jadus is dead._

"Keeper!" Watcher Three rushed past her, startling Nivari from her daze. "We've identified descents attempting to flee; they're sending a squadron to intercept-”  
“A squadron will blow them to pieces! I want them alive!” Keeper practically snarled.

"Send a mouse droid. It could download their logs and disable their hyperdrive." Thrawn spoke up loudly, having no choice to be heard above the others. Both Keeper and Three stopped to stare, but Keeper recovered quickly.

“You heard him! Fixer Six find me a mouse droid!” Keeper turned to Nivari, her presence finally being noticed. “Whatever ordeals you faced in the Temple, your recovery will have to wait I need you ready to go now.”

"Yes, sir," Nivari whispered, the words refusing to form fully in the chaos. She'd never seen the Keeper like this, angry yes, but this was something else.

It was Thrawn who handed her the droid, despite the current situation he seemed relieved. She couldn’t blame him, not when it meant they were both free of Jadus now. He spoke quickly in Cheunh, his voice low as to not be overheard. Not that anyone understood the language aside from them.

“I’m pleased to see you are unharmed, Agent.”

Once again, she was robbed of her chance to respond as Keeper rushed her out of headquarters. She was on a speeder and rushing to the cargo bay of one of the docks before she even registered what she was doing. It was all muscle memory from there, sneaking carefully into the hangar and releasing the droid into one of the maintenance ports before returning to headquarters. It was all a blur, working on autopilot.

Upon her return, things had calmed down, mostly. Now that everyone had a job and a goal to work towards, they managed to keep their anxieties under control.

"Agent." Keeper approached her, his usual facade of calm back in place. "You have performed admirably today. You have proven time and time again, and you are worthy of this position. You will no longer have an identity, from now on you will be known as Cipher Nine.”

Nivari blinked, her mind whirling. Give up her identity? Already she found she was slipping away, so hard to remember who she had been before leaving the Ascendancy. Ni’var’Inrokini. Daughter of the Ascendancy, proud to be a Chiss among humans. Was she to betray everything she was for this?

"I will not let you down." The words left her mouth, and she felt like she'd been shot.

"Cipher Nine, huh? Cute, but I think I'll keep calling you, Agent." Kaliyo chimed in, as usual at the worst time.

"Sir? We're receiving a planet-wide transmission-” Watcher Two spoke frantically as Fixer Six pulled up the transmission.

"They've hacked into our systems, and we can't shut it off!"

“People of the Empire you have been betrayed. Selfish Moffs and Sith have ruined our great Empire with petty infighting and pointless wars for unknown planets and far off start systems! I am the Eagle, and we are the true patriots that will free you from this tyranny!" The Eagle yelled the transmission must have come from a rally.

“Enough of this!” Keeper scowled and turned to Watcher Three "Trace this transmission at once. I want all of our Agents tracking him."

The Keeper turned to Nivari, interrupting her thoughts as she listened to the Eagle enjoy the sound of his voice.

"Cipher, you will take Kaliyo and Thrawn, and you will track down every cell of this Eagle's group and eradicate them." He turned to Thrawn his gaze full of contempt, "Congratulations, Lieutenant. You have been promoted to Captain. Your ship awaits you at the spaceport. All of the information you will need is there.”

Nivari glanced at Thrawn, who for once seemed just as bewildered as she was. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't seem to get words out. It might have been endearing in any other situation.

“Good luck, Cipher. You’ll need it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the violence tag kicks in my dudes.

The ship itself was gorgeous. The perfect blend of class and practicality. Thrawn had spent the short ride to the spaceport reading over all the information he could find out about the X-70B Phantom. While he was familiar with most ships that would be utilized in the Imperial Navy, the Phantom was an anomaly to him. One of only ten ever built, he could only find a record of three being flown, and any information on their pilots had either been lost- or was above his pay grade.

Sleek, silver plating covered the outer shell of the ship. The inside was even more beautiful. The lounge had wooden floors, and as Kaliyo excitedly pointed out a fully stocked bar. The main holo sat in the middle of the room. To the left and right were what was to become Nivari’s quarters and the med-bay, beyond that the cockpit. It felt more like a pleasure cruise than a battle-ready ship. Thrawn knew better, his research had settled any trepidation he may have had.

He wandered to the back of the ship, ignoring the sound of Kaliyo tearing into their alcohol. There was a spacious cargo-bay, the engine room, and finally the crew’s quarters. It reminded him of the academy. Though he had only been sharing the space with Eli, not the strange Ratataki and whoever else Nivari decided to add to her crew. His meager collection of belongings had been placed on one of the bunks. A quick search confirmed everything was still in order, his datapad tucked safely away.

The relative peace was shattered as Kaliyo wandered in, shuffling past him with a bottle of what smelt like rum. It made his throat burn. Kaliyo glanced at him and suddenly grinned as she settled into her bunk.

“Hey, Agent!” Thrawn winced as her words echoed through the empty cabin making his ears ring. “Captain here is too tall for the bunk!”

Thrawn resisted the urge to hiss, but only just. Kaliyo continued to snicker as Nivari rounded the corner. She appeared troubled by something, but he could see a faint hint of amusement in her eyes. Thrawn shifted uncomfortably, though he doubted either women noticed.

“You need not trouble yourself, Cipher.” Thrawn tucked his hands behind his back, “I have survived much worse conditions.”

“That may be the case, but I want you at your best.” Nivari cocked her head, her hands on her hips with her lips pursed in thought. With a shrug she continued. “We can share my cabin, there is plenty of space and the bed is much larger.”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t keep me up all night,” Kaliyo leaned back in her bunk, nearly spilling her drink.

“The soundproofing is fairly sturdy,” Nivari left Kaliyo to stew with that information while Thrawn moved his things. He hadn’t checked the cabin out of respect for Nivari’s privacy, but she wasn’t exaggerating about how much room there was. The bed could fit three bunks side by side easily, a strange change of pace since he’d gotten used to sleeping laying flat on his back and not moving for risk of falling off the bunk. Eli has witnessed it once, Thrawn made him swear never to mention it to anyone.

The room was freezing in sharp contrast to the rest of the ship. Thrawn watched his breath crystallize in front of him. Every intake of breath lowered his body temperature. It felt divine. Like home. Nivari walked in, shattering his train of thought. She pointed to the corner above the door, then gestured to the lamp and a piece of art.

“Camera. Bugged and bugged. Probably to ensure Ciphers don’t go awol, but I figured you had a right to know. I’m not entitled to privacy, but you still are.” Nivari shrugged, talking about the fact that she was under constant surveillance like one would discuss the weather.

“I read your file,” She continued, “I’m sorry you were pulled into this mess. Imperial Intelligence isn’t the most glamorous of work.”

“Neither is the Navy when you strip away all the propaganda.” He countered, and was surprised to hear her laugh.

“Not much is,” she agreed, “but we have business to attend to. Darth Zhorrid requested our presence on Korriban, apparently Darth Jadus had a daughter.”

“Well, let us hope she is more understanding than her father.”

Korriban was a planet with a bloody history. Home to the pureblood Sith race that would eventually give the Sith their name, it was now the place where many young force users were sent to die. It reminded Nivari of the training she underwent back home, but those who didn’t make the cut weren’t mercilessly slaughtered. The short ride in a cruiser to get to the temple was brutally hot; the harsh desert sun burning her skin and overwhelming her vision. Thrawn didn’t seem to be faring any better, though she noted he kept his eyes closed for most of the ride.

The actual temple, while mercifully offering a reprieve from the heat, was worse than the citadel had been. It was as if a weight was pressing down on her shoulders, just waiting for her to crumple to the floor and give in. Every now and then she could swear she heard someone whispering her name, or felt someone’s breath on her neck. It took all of her self-control not to reach for her rifle.

Darth Zhorrid’s chambers were sparse, only a desk and a chair in the middle of the room. Three lower ranking Sith stood behind her, one humoring what Nivari could only assume was flirting. Zhorrid herself was an unsettling picture, striking blue eyes, pale skin, and jagged scars along her cheeks mimicking a smile.

“Ah, Cipher, isn't my bodyguard lovely?” She spoke with a sing-song voice and a child-like giggle that only served to unnerve Nivari further. She wasn’t sure how the Darth wished her to respond, so she didn't.

“My Lord, we are here from Imperial Intelligence.” Nivari stood at attention, arms folded neatly behind her back.

The room was silent for a long time, the only sound was their breathing. Thrawn stood beside her the tension in his body reflecting that of the room.

“I’m aware, Cipher, after all I summoned you here.” Darth Zhorrid sneered and stood up, walking around the desk to stand in Nivari’s space. She grabbed her chin, sharp nails digging into her cheeks till they drew blood.

“You ignored my question and then proceeded to tell me things I already know.” Zhorrid leaned in close, whispering in Nivari’s ear. Nivari didn’t dare to breathe, Zhorrid must have been able to hear her racing heart.

The Darth took a step back, not letting go of Nivari. She tilted her head side to side. Examining her like one would examine a pack animal. She reached for her belt with her free hand, activating her lightsaber with a twisted smile.

“Perhaps a little punishment, to ensure you don’t forget in the future.” Zhorrid sneered and brought the blade to the side of Nivari’s face. The pain was immediate, the heat of the blade seering her flesh. The room stank of burning skin and only the pain and fear kept her from gagging. Despite her best effort, a whimper escaped her throat as tears spilled unbidden from her eyes. Darth Zhorrid laughed and released her, stepping back and returning her blade to her belt.

“Kill them.” Zhorrid waved her hand at her bodyguards. They lunged immediately lightsabers drawn.

Thrawn was moving first, firing off two shots at the closest guard. The first hit home and the guard crumpled to the floor, the second ricocheted off the stone wall. It was enough time for Nivari to reach for the vibroknife at her belt to block the sweep of a blade. The heat of the lightsaber burned her hand, but it couldn't break through the knife. She lashed out with her nails, digging them into the Sith’s eyes. He reared back, roaring in pain and she lunged forward, plunging the blade into his throat.

“Nivari! On your left!” Thrawn warned, and in the knick of time Nivari rolled, avoiding a lightsaber strike by an inch. She kicked up, her boot landing square against the guard’s chest. The Sith wheezed helplessly as Nivari scrambled for her pistol and fired- The Sith fell to the ground beside her, dead. Neither of them had a chance to recover as Zhorrid’s laughter filled the chamber.

“Ah, bravo, bravo!” Zhorrid clapped “Yes, you will do brilliantly.” Thrawn helped Nivari up, though she refused to allow him to assist further, despite the pain.

“I don’t understand.” Thrawn hissed, the sound rising from his chest as he bared his teeth.

“Quiet!” Zhorrid ordered before continuing. “You will be my agents. You will find out if this Eagle is truly the one who killed my father, or if it was someone else.”

“Who else would-” Nivari winced, the action of talking pulled the burnt flesh of her cheek. It oozed blood, despite it mostly being cauterized shut.

“The Dark Council of course!” Zhorrid bristled, “I earned my place here and I will not be as foolish as my father!” She walked over to the pair, grinning.

“My agents. Find those who lurk in the shadows.” Zhorrid cocked her head to the side before spinning on her heels. “Now! Dismissed!”

The pair did not need to be told twice, exiting the chamber as quickly as the could. Once a suitable distance from Zhorrid, Nivari leaned against the wall, gritting her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain.

“Nivari, can you walk?” Thrawn questioned, his brow furrowed.

“I think I’m going into shock-“ Nivari hissed as she slid down the wall, her legs unable to support her weight anymore. Thrawn reached out to catch her, stopping her from hitting her head at least.

“Eyes on me, Cipher.” Thrawn spoke gently, though there was an anxious edge to his voice, “I’m going to help you walk to the shuttle, alright?”

Nivari managed a small nod. Thrawn hauled her to her feet, throwing her arm over his shoulder and supporting her with the other. He had enough medical expertise to know this was the opposite of what he should be doing to treat shock, but they couldn’t afford to stay at the temple.

“Talk to me, Cipher,” Thrawn adjusted his hand to a more appropriate position once she found her balance, “I need you to stay awake.”

“Don’t gotta call me Cipher, you sound like Watcher Two.” Nivari whispered, but the hint of humor was a good sign at least.

“Yes, well, we can discuss proper rank and decorum after you are stable.”

“They’ve taken everything else from me, at least let me hear my name.”

“Of course, Ci- Nivari.”

By the time they reached the ship Thrawn was practically carrying her. Once they were in the docking station he gave up on decorum and simply carried her the rest of the way to the Phantom’s medbay.

“What the kriff happened?!” Kaliyo asked when he walked aboard. Thrawn ignored her question for the moment, carrying Nivari to one of the cots and setting her down.

“Sith Lord.” Was all Thrawn said as he retrieved the kolto and synthskin from storage.

Nivari flinched when he applied the kolto, but the pain eased quickly after that. As gently as Thrawn could manage he applied the synthskin over the burn on her cheek. Healing would take time and it would scar, but no permanent damage had been inflicted. Next, he gently applied kolto and wrapped her hand, thankfully it wasn’t her trigger finger.

“Now I’ll have to actually have to try to seduce potential targets.” Nivari growled as she ghosted her fingers over the synthskin.

“Some men like women with scars.” Thrawn smirked as he watched her examine his handiwork.

“Do you?” Nivari asked, her voice full of humor.

“You’ll just have to find out, won't you?” Thrawn’s expression gave nothing away, but Nivari saw his pulse spike ever so slightly.

“Oh, I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I’ve just managed to finish up my midterms. Next chapter should be up soon. So, until then, enjoy!

It was the drag of the sheets against his skin and the sound of the door opening that awoke Thrawn. He rolled over and attempted to drift back to sleep when he tasted the air out of habit. Nivari’s scent clung to the sheets despite her absence, but it wasn’t what caught his attention. Buried beneath what he associated with her was something else. A heady scent that made his nostrils flare and sent enough blood south to make him uncomfortable. Thrawn groaned and let himself collapse back onto the mattress, landing face first into the pillow. He hadn’t thought about this, not really. He hadn’t been around another Chiss in years and judging by the intoxicating taste that had settled on the back of his tongue, neither had Nivari.

He glanced up as the door to the fresher opened. Nivari padded out, her eyes illuminating the space in front of her and casting her skin in a red glow. The loose fitting shirt and shorts she wore did little to alleviate the less than appropriate thoughts running through his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Nivari spoke softly as she crawled back into the bed as she blinked sleepily.

“No need to apologize,” Thrawn muttered, thankful for the sleep that still clung to his voice.

She nodded and curled up beneath the blankets once again. There was no mistaking the scent now, as close as she was. Thrawn hadn’t thought to consider that the suppressants were not effective when the same species were placed in close proximity for extended periods of time. Or, perhaps it was an umbrella drug, meant to cover for multiple aliens and therefore not specialized to their specific biology.

Thrawn didn’t get much sleep after that. He spent most of the night glaring at the wall and trying to logic his way out of his hormones. It didn’t work of course, but eventually he drifted off again.

“You look like shit,” Kaliyo leaned back in the pilot’s seat, a devilish smirk on her face.

“I do not know what you speak of,” Thrawn didn’t glance up from his datapad as he spoke.

“Uh-huh,” Kaliyo nodded, “I may not have our Agent’s skills, but I know a desperate man when I see one.”

Thrawn ignored her, determined not to give her the satisfaction of a response. Instead, he got up and went to the other room. Nivari was running through her morning exercises, and oh this was a mistake. Her hair was braided loosely, stray strands sticking to her forehead. She was hanging upside down from a bar, he could see muscles straining under the pressure as her body curled inward and she brought her head up to her knees and back down. Her scent was overwhelming now, mixed with the smell of her sweat and the soft sounds of exertion she made… he had to address this now, lest he did something he’d regret.

“Cipher, I apologize for the interruption, but I would like a word with you,” Thrawn did his best to keep his voice even, he added “in private,” as an afterthought, remember Kaliyo could easily eavesdrop. Nivari stared at him from her perch, catching her breath.

“Of course,” Nivari pulled herself up and unhooked her legs. Her bare feet hit the ground with a soft thud. Thrawn couldn’t breathe. He followed her to their shared cabin as she grabbed a towel and wiped away the sweat.

“You are aware of how our species reproduce, yes?” Thrawn didn’t meet her gaze, staring past her and pretending he was anywhere else.

“Yes,” she replied cautiously, “A female will give off pheromones once every three months or so in order to attract a partner.” Thrawn nodded and swallowed, trying to get his mouth to form words.

“Are you aware of where you stand in this cycle?”

Nivari stared at him and blinked once, twice.

“Kriff.” She whispered, her eyes widening. “You shouldn’t, Intelligence has me on…” she trailed off, brushing her fingers through her hair as she processed the information. After a moment, she finally met his gaze, a playful grin forming.

“Well, as far as problems go, this is easily remedied.” She took a careful step towards him. While the mischievous smirk stayed, her eyes still searched his for any sign of rejection.

“I would not ask this of you.” Thrawn stiffened as she stopped in front of him, barely an inch of space between them.

“ Vah nah bapun'o bacin'bah sir veo Ch'ah csarcican't bun vut,” She spoke in Cheunh, her voice low. Nivari leaned forward on her toes, so their breath mingled. “So, take what you need, Captain.”

Nivari was used to rough treatment, even enjoyed it on some occasions, she expected Thrawn to be rough. She expected him to lose his composure and just use her. It would not be the first time. Instead, his movements were purposeful, guiding her as if it was a given that she would follow his lead.

He pressed her against the cold metal of the wall, his body flush with hers. He kissed her then. Again, the brutality never came, instead, the kiss was gentle. She didn’t miss the underlying body language, though. It was soft, but also possessive, full of confidence, and meant to claim.

She presses her hands down on his shoulders and jumps, using the wall to leverage herself and wrap her legs around his hips. His fingers dig into the bare skin of her thighs as he catches her, leaving a pleasant burn in the wake of his nails.

When Thrawn finally broke the kiss, they were both gasping for breath. She could smell him now, the suppressants no longer enough to mask her senses. His scent was much like his kiss, strong but not overwhelming. Like a pinch of spice added to a dish. If they had time, she did not doubt that Thrawn could spend the entire night picking her apart and putting her back together. While she looked forward to it, now was not the time.

His hands fumbled with the buckle of her work out pants, managing to loosen them for her to shove them unceremoniously down her thighs. She unhooked one leg at a time from his waist to work her pants down enough to let one of his hands slip between her thighs.

“Thrawn,” Nivari growls, the noise rising from her throat as she tilts her head back. Her eyes are nearly shut, only a tiny sliver of red glowing between them. She’s panting. Her fingers were clawing at the fabric of his uniform in frustration.

Thrawn finds her already wet between her folds. He works a finger in slowly while his thumb rubs small circles over her clit. He’d prefer to be more thorough. Undress her slowly, lay her on the bed, tease her until she was begging for him. Another time, if she allowed it. He slipped another finger inside of her, watching as she bit her lip and bucked her hips against his hand.

“Hurry up,” Nivari hissed, not out of impatience, but rather as a necessity. She did not wish to be caught by Watcher Two or Kaliyo with Thrawn buried inside of her. Thrawn chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest. Nivari contemplated hitting him but lost her ability to think as she watched him suck his fingers clean and reach for his belt.

She pulled him back into a kiss as he freed his cock, sighing in relief against her lips. Thrawn takes a moment to line himself up, and then she’s sinking onto him. It was like having the wind knocked out of her, the stretch painful and rushed. Thrawn whispered gentle words of encouragement in her ear in Cheunh as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“Move, I want to feel it later,” Nivari ordered, digging her heels into his back. Thrawn didn’t need to be told twice. The position wasn’t ideal, making Thrawn roll his hips against hers instead of outright thrusting into her, but neither complained. He brushed her hair aside and mouthed along her neck. He bit down harshly against the base of her shoulder, running his tongue along the bite to soothe the sting. Nivari’s breath hitched at the pain, sparks of pleasure running down her spine with each movement of their hips.

It didn’t take long for Thrawn’s breathing to become uneven, his movements less coordinated. Nivari didn’t seem to mind as he slipped his hand between them once again to stroke her clit. The steady tension that had been growing in her core snapped under Thrawn’s attentive fingers. She vaguely registered the sound of her voice cursing in Cheunh as her eyes screwed shut, and she dug her nails into Thrawn’s shoulders.

Thrawn came with a groan not long after, letting his forehead rest on Nivari’s shoulder as he rode out the pleasure. For a moment, the only sound was their labored breathing. Nivari untangled herself from Thrawn, grimacing at the feeling of his cum running down her thighs. He disappeared into the fresher only to return with a damp cloth. With a strange kind of reverence, Thrawn kneeled in front of her and carefully ran the fabric along her skin. Nivari watched him contentedly as she ran her fingers through his hair, basking in the afterglow as long as time would allow. He stood up, opening his mouth to speak-

Kaliyo’s voice sounded over the ship's intercom.

“Hey, Agent, we’ve arrived at Balmorra. You might want to let your Keeper know we’re here.”

“We’ll talk later,” Nivari promised as she walked towards the fresher to clean herself up before their debrief.

“Of course, Cipher.”

Nivari stood at attention as she activated the holocom in the center of the ship. Thrawn stood exactly one step behind her to the left while Kailyo chose instead to lounge on the couch instead of following Imperial protocol.

Lodenth Kashar, the only other alien who worked with any kind of recognition within intelligence, answered their call instead of Watcher Two. His strangely synthetic voice sounding even more garbled over the holo.

“Cipher Nine, apologies, but Watcher Two is occupied with another mission at the moment. I will be giving you the debrief.”

“No need for apologies, Kashar,” Nivari gave a brief nod.

“We have tracked a terror cell working with the Eagle to Balmorra. Our intel suggests they are an offshoot of the rebels.” Kashar paused for a moment before continuing, “We believe elements of this Balmorran resistance are secretly supported by the Republic, but Imperial High Command is unconvinced, and the information is not public.”

“Am I to assist in war efforts on Balmorra as well?” Nivari cocked her head to the side.

“At your discretion, however, the Eagle must take priority.”

“Understood.”

Kashar’s image dissolved into static as Watcher Two materialized in front of them.

“Apologies for the delay, Cipher. Lekern Renald is the station chief in Sobrik, the Imperial settlement where you landed. He runs Intelligence operations on Balmorra and can brief you more thoroughly on their situation. Goodluck, Cipher.” Watcher Two gave a brief nod, and the line went dead.

“Not the most talkative bunch, are they?” Kaliyo commented as she rolled off the couch and stretched.

“Gear up, both of you,” Nivari ordered as she shut off the holo and went to retrieve her weapons. Her rifle and knife were safely tucked away in her gear locker at the back of the ship along with spare equipment.

Thrawn had traded in his crisp uniform for a much more practical set of gear. Pale beige cloth with pieces of leather armor made to stop blaster bolts. It was a strange look on him since Nivari had never actually seen him outside of uniform. Well, not all of him, at least. She stored that thought away for later.

It took little time for them to reach the operation masquerading as a storefront. There was no mistaking that Balmorra was at war. Sobrik was crawling with Imperial forces either being deployed or shipped out. Blaster-fire and explosions could be heard in the distance, a constant barrage of sound. A group of what Nivari assumed to be rebels were being marched down the street. She tried not to think about what awaited them by the end.

The trio walked into the shop, and an unassuming woman led them upstairs to a small office. An overweight man sat behind a desk, a glass of what smelled like Sith’s Spit in his hand. Nivari tried not to gag as the scent settled on her tongue and burned her nose.

“Splendid. No one ever expects an alien. I’m glad Keeper finally sent someone; pity it took a disaster to get headquarters attention.” The man stood up and grinned, holding his arms out wide in a welcoming gesture.

“You’re talking about the attack on Dromund Kaas?” Nivari asked, her voice even, but her hands were balled into fists behind her back. She dealt with casual racist insults often, though it was rarely this blatant.

“Distater’s the only word for it! Thousands dead, a Dark Council member assassinated--hard to believe the Empire’s come to this. But here, I’m being a poor host-- have a drink, settle in after your trip. This shop doesn’t look like much, but it is secure.” Lekern gestured to the bottle on his desk. The label confirmed what her nose already thought; It was, in fact, Sith’s Spit. You would only drink that if you wanted to get drunk in one glass or die by the end of the night. Lerkern sat back down, and Nivari followed suit, sitting in an empty chair in front of the desk. She glanced back to see Thrawn hovering beside the door like a bodyguard. Kaliyo simply crossed her arms and leaned against the wall beside Nivari.

“Secure or not, this is an odd place to work from,” Nivari observed, returning her gaze to Lekern.

“The shop’s a front-- a necessary deception. The Republic and the terrorists have people everywhere. Rather than call informants into a military base and blow their cover, I speak to them here, and no one’s the wiser.” Lekern poured himself another glass- she heard Thrawn cough behind her in a futile attempt to get the burning to stop. She wasn’t doing much better; at this point, her nose has started to go numb.

“These terrorists you’re after-- they’ve been a thorn in my side for a long while. They’re worse than the Republic in some ways.”

“Why do you say that?” Nivari rasped before clearing her throat.

“Familiarity. The terrorists know Balmorra; the Republic doesn’t-- at least not as well. This terror cell is homegrown, made up of Balmorrans unhappy with the Empire’s rule. I suspect the Republic tacitly supports the terrorists-- we’re their common enemy. So we do our best to cope with the bombing and sabotage.”

“What’s the response been so far?” Thrawn spoke up, though he wasn’t looking at Lekern. He was staring at a painting hanging on the wall behind him.

“The governor makes an example of a few dozen Balmorrans after each attack-- but it doesn’t have much of an effect.” Lekern glanced behind him to see what Thrawn was staring at. He frowned and turned back to Nivari, muttering something about weird aliens. “Meanwhile, I’ve been studying the terror cell’s structure, and there's good news. If we take out the local leader, the terror cell should fall apart.”

Nivari resisted the urge to tell the man in front of her that a child could have guessed that.

“What do we know of this person?”

“The terrorists call the man in charge “Gray Star.” He runs the cell, gives the orders, and knows all the secrets. They claim that Gray Star used to work for the Eagle, but who can be sure? Only high-ranking cell members know Gray Star’s identity.”

“It’s a complication, but there is an opportunity there,” Nivari pursed her lips in thought.

“I have a man inside the cell already. He’s a good lad— no Cipher, though.” Lekern prattled on, seemingly ignoring her comment. “He can bring you in. You’d have the opportunity to earn their trust…”

“And gain access to their leader.” Nivari finished for him. Beside her, Kaliyo was grinning from ear to ear, no doubt enjoying the idea of turning the tables.

“Precisely. Gray Star will be ours,” Lekern nodded, “Sanju Pryne—my operative—can introduce you to the recruiters at the Troida Military Workshop, just outside the safe zone.”

Nivari stood up, nodding in thanks as she turned heel and signaled for her entourage to follow. She did not look back as she spoke-

“We’ll be in touch.”

Once outside the shop and a safe distance to avoid suspicion, Nivari stopped and glanced at the two of them.

“Thoughts?” Nivari cocked her head, awaiting suggestions.

“The Balmorran’s have been subjugated and betrayed many times in their history; they trust action, not words,” Thrawn spoke with confidence as he pulled up a holo of a Balmorran sculpture.

“What’s some statue got to do with it?” Kaliyo crossed her arms and frowned.

“You can learn many things by studying a people’s culture, and by extension, their artwork,” Thrawn explained with an air of smugness about him. Nivari examines the holo with interest. Sharp, jagged lines. Pieces of it were missing, destroyed by war, much like the planet itself.

“Well then, let us be off before we waste too much daylight.” Nivari handed the holo back to Thrawn, and the trio made their way to their transport. The tension was thick- one wrong move, and they’d be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
Nivari- You need not ask for what I would give willingly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello, I'm not dead, and neither is this fic! I have a long chapter this time since I haven't been here since 2019. I promise the next chapter will also be long, and you won't have to wait till 2021 to read it.

The Troida Military Base was abandoned by the Republic as soon as the Empire had gained a foothold on the planet. The terror cell had moved in shortly after, yet another clue they had Republic support- even if it wasn't public. On the outside, there were no clues to it being inhabited. Paint peeled from the metal where ash and blaster fire had yet to damage. Rubble was strewn about the main entrance, and the blast door had been sealed shut. Of course, if you knew what to look for, it was apparent there was a constant stream of activity in and around the base. Poorly obscured boot prints were scattered in the dirt. Rocks were placed too perfectly, with too much of a discernable pattern to have been made by an explosion. A poorly obscured camera hung from the main entrance, a tiny red light blinking. Nivari removed her arms from Thrawn's waist and dismounted their shared speeder. Kailyo had "acquired" one for herself- Nivari didn't ask about its previous owner. Thrawn ensured the speeder was well hidden amongst the rubble, returning to Nivari with an exaggerated limp. The perfect excuse to leave him behind to collect Intelligence while she and Kaliyo did whatever needed to be done to earn the cell's trust.

Nivari waved at the camera and approached the base cautiously. According to Lekern, his agent had warned the cell that he had recruits on the way, but you could never be too careful. The civilian comm link on her belt beeped, an unfamiliar voice greeting her.

"State your business, stranger."

"I'm a friend, here to kill some Imps- same as you." Nivari's voice lacked the melodic tone it typically held in an effort to disguise her accent. It worked as she watched a small hidden door opens to the right of the blast door.

Nivari prided herself on navigating social situations. The ability to manipulate people for the good of the Empire. Some were naturally charismatic, others learned the skill over time, but some never had or never learned the ability. The latter is where the boy with the braid in his hair found himself. He stood in front of a stern human woman, her face covered in scars. The right side of her face was almost wholly marred, cybernetics holding the burned skin together and serving as an eye. Nivari recognized the handiwork. While crude, it had clearly been done with Imperial interrogation tools. Perhaps by a trigger happy kid new to the military. Officially, all interrogations had to have proper reason and be filed. In practice…

"What? Come on, we've been over this," The kid sputtered. Nivari frowned and said a silent prayer to any god that may listen that he was not the "agent" Lekern had spoken of.

"Gray Star didn't send out a call for cowards, and neither did the Eagle. Do you think--" The woman practically snarled, her voice cold. The kid seemed to notice the trio, and a blatant look of relief graced his features. How had he not been found out yet?

"Hey! Someone finally made it!" He held out his arms in an overly warm welcome, "It's great to meet you in person. This is the group I was telling you about, I think you'll get along with them real well-- better than I do, hopefully."

Lovely. Now Nivari would have to work twice as hard to earn their trust.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, friends." Nivari forced a smile, making a point to keep the worst of her accent out of her voice.

"Chemish, this is the group that got in touch with me after the Eagle's broadcast. Said they wanted to join us." His voice set Nivari on edge, high pitched and grating.

"Uh-huh." The woman, Chemish, nodded absentmindedly as she gazed at the strange group in front of her. They'd gone over a brief form of cover for each of them, relying on humans generally overlooking most things about aliens. "Sanju says you fought the Imperials at Druckenwell. Says the Empire has a bounty on your head."

"You were at Druckenwell? We should talk more," Kaliyo spoke up, enjoying the freedom that came with being anything other than an agent for the Empire.

"Is that all real?" Chemish interrupted, "You some ace killer looking to get the Empire off Balmorra? And what's with your friends?"

"You don't think I live up to my reputation?" Nivari put her hands on her hips and made a show of looking confident.

"The Empire has taken something from all of us, and we're looking for a way to keep that from happening to others," Thrawn added coolly.

"Maybe I believe you, maybe I don't," Chemish stated with a glare towards Thrawn, who simply stared back unperturbed. "My name is Chemish. These people here-- they follow Gray Star, our founder. They've been spat on, starved, and punished by the Empire. Now you-- you're not from Balmorra. You haven't been through what we've been through. It makes me wonder how far I can trust you."

"And what makes you judge and jury on what we've been through?" Nivari shot back, her anger at the statement not entirely an act.

"See these cybernetics?" Chemish moved forward till she was mere inches from Nivari, "Earned them after an Imperial soldier threw me to the torture droids. Because I "looked threatening," I was eighteen." The woman growled, seemingly expecting Nivari to back down. She did not.

"Damn. Chemish, I never realized--" Sanju cut in, his surprise was genuine.  
"Sure, Sanju." Chemish replied, her voice lacking the confrontational tone it had just held, "So, yeah-- I've earned respect around here. I've earned Gray Star's trust. You've got a long way to go."

Nivari did her best to not glare. This woman dared to lecture her about respect. A foolish human, still effectively a child, showing off scars as if they measured experience. All injuries measured in Intelligence was how reckless you were.

"Look, I don't have a problem finding people for sabotage and suicide runs," Chemish continued, oblivious to Nivari's annoyance, "But real soldiers? They're harder to find. So, take a job, show you're useful… then we'll talk."

"You have my attention," Nivari smirked, "I'll take whatever job you throw my way, on the condition that you keep my brother safe." Nivari gestured back to Thrawn with her thumb.

"He'll have to work," Chemish stated, her gaze shifting to Thrawn. As usual, humans overlooked alien facial features and took everything at face value. Thrawn was taller, his hair and skin a lighter shade of blue, his build tall and lean unlike Nivari's short and stocky.

"I know my way around a slicer," Thrawn offered, steering his position towards anything that could help Nivari in the field. Chemish nodded, thoughtful.

"There's an abandoned factory not far from here. Used to make droids, but its defenses went haywire when the Imps took over. 'Place is swarming with rogue security units, but it's also full of expensive equipment. Get inside, and there's something I want." Chemish explained, returning her gaze to Nivari and Kaliyo.

"Name it, and it's yours," Nivari promised, letting a bit of bravado bleed through. Chemish would believe actions over words, but she'd also underestimate her. It made Nivari's job easier.

"The Okara Droid Factory produced shielded power cores for stealth droids. I want those cores for my people. My people can convert the cores into explosives and plant them around an enemy base-- and thanks to the stealth shielding, no one will know until it's too late." Chemish's plan would be fairly impressive if Nivari didn't plan to sabotage it.

"Sounds nasty-- but sometimes nasty is what gets the job done." Nivari nodded approvingly, pretending to be intrigued.

"Let's be up-front; This is a test, so if you fail, don't bother coming back." Chemish sneered, she probably hoped Nivari would fail, she'd get a slicer out of the deal, and if their story was true, Thrawn wouldn't have any choice but to stay.

If she only knew how wrong she was.  
"Good luck, and be careful-- the factory's a nasty place," Sanju added as if Nivari didn't already know that.

"Prepare to celebrate," Nivari grinned, "I'll be back with the power cores before you can even begin to miss me."

The Okara Droid Factory was effectively a ruin. The only reason it was still standing was the droids that kept it running, their programming would leave them tending a ruin by the whim of a stray bombardment, but until then, it stood desolate. Kaliyo slowed the speeder to a halt in front of the factory, glancing back at Nivari as she hopped off the bike.

"You're too much of a goody-two-shoes to actually give them the cores, so what's the plan?" Kaliyo questioned as she checked her shotgun.

"We'll figure it out as we go, find a balance between gaining trust and not damaging ourselves," Nivari explained as she examined her own gear.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to give them the cores and warn your Keeper?"

"I will not risk innocent lives when there is a way to avoid that course of action, Kaliyo." Nivari snapped, glaring at the Ratataki. Kaliyo just glared back, unperturbed.

"You'd risk a lot more if you don't gain their trust, and I don't fancy dying for you," Kaliyo growled back.

Nivari didn't respond, only staring ahead, her jaw set. She made her way into the factory, knowing Kaliyo would follow if she didn't want to die by the hands of Intelligence. Droids patrolled every inch of the factory interior, but droids could easily be tricked. Once Nivari spotted the pattern at which they moved, it was easy enough to sneak past the mass of metal. The farther they got inside the factory, the more the heat became unbearable. After the second floor, Nivari had discarded her jacket as her skin was flushed deep indigo.

"You alright, agent?" asked Kaliyo as her gaze traveled up and down Nivari's body.

"Chiss are adapted to an ice planet, the steam is simply uncomfortable," Nivari responded calmly.

By the time they reached the area, the cores were stored, Nivari was feeling more than a little lightheaded. She reached for her canteen and dumped some of the water over her hair, enjoying the feeling of the cold water on her overheated skin. She wiped the water away as she reached for her holo, calling Sanju and Thrawn.  
"Thank the stars you had the correct frequency!" Sanju grinned, and Nivari felt another wave of annoyance at the human. "Sorry about earlier with Chemish, I couldn't say anything with her there." Beside him, Thrawn was visibly scowling.

"Station Chief Renald told me you were from Imperial Intelligence, so I set things up as fast as I could. Anyway, I'm Sanju Pyne, though I guess you already knew that." Sanju continued babbling.

"I am Cipher Nine, my associate's names are confidential," Nivari responded coldly.

"So Chemish verified your backgrounds-- Intelligence did its job well, so you're fine there. I've been doing my best to find things out about Gray Star, maybe you can find out more when Chemish trusts you." Sanju seemed oblivious to Thrawn's annoyance as the Chiss set his jaw.

"Winning over Chemish is the top priority," Nivari stated.

"If you accomplish your mission, she will fall for our trap." Thrawn cut in, "Results will win her trust."

"You know what Chemish plans to do with the power cores, right?" Sanju interrupted Thrawn quickly, waving his hand dismissively in front of Thrawn. Nivari heard the distinct sound of Thrawn hissing, but Sanju seemed entirely unaware. "She's going to attack Sobrik. She'll have some new recruits plant the bombs and run-- hit the town and the Imperial Base."

"Casualties? How many injured or dead?" Nivari asked, expecting a standard Intelligence estimation.

"What? How am I supposed to know that?" Sanju gave her a bewildered look, and Nivari wanted nothing more than to snap his neck.

"Hundreds will be wounded, deaths will take more time to calculate if you count those not killed in the initial blasts," Thrawn spoke with authority, glaring at Sanju. "There is a way to disable the cores and make it look as if they simply degraded over time. I will send the instructions to your datapad."

"Thank you, Thrawn." Nivari nodded as she hung up. Reaching for her datapad to find the file already awaiting her scrutiny.

The process of disabling the cores and hauling them out of the factory was a pain. Still, within the hour, she and Kaliyo had made it out of the factory, with only a few dead droids in their wake. She pinged Thrawn on her holocomm to let him know they were headed back before climbing onto the speeder behind Kaliyo.

"Back already? Your sister is quick," Chemish glanced at Thrawn, who walked over to Nivari and pulled his "sister" into a hug.

"I have managed to find some information of Gray Star," Thrawn whispered in her ear before pulling away and speaking loud enough for others to hear, "It is good to see you have returned safely, sister."

"Yeah, yeah, touching. Do you have the cores?" Chemish interrupted, glaring at the two Chiss.

"Right here, Chemish-- a full crate, all yours." Nivari glanced back to see Kaliyo unloading the speeder.

"Huh, it looks like you actually made it to the factory." Chemish sounded surprised, "It'll take a minute to get the crate open. Sanju, go fetch Pyther and a droid…" A man, Pyther probably, returned with Sanju. He spoke with a heavy accent that Nivari couldn't place.

"I think we've got it, Chemish. Crack the case open, and let's see if our new friend did the job right." Pyther spoke as he pried the case open, shifting to the side to allow Chemish a view of the contents.

"Looks like everything's here," Chemish froze, her eyes narrowing, "Except-- what's this? The readouts say the power cores are fried! What did you do?" Chemish stood abruptly, pointing an accusing finger at Nivari.

"I went in and got the case, just like you asked," Nivari replied calmly, shrugging her shoulders with a smirk. Thrawn could see her heat signature rise slightly as she lied, trying to keep her posture as inconspicuous as possible.

"You don't get to make excuses--not to me, and definitely not now." Chemish's hand flicked towards the blaster on her belt; still, Nivari didn't move.

"Chemish, come on, there are plenty of ways those things could've gone bad!" Sanju piped up, getting in front of her in a stupid attempt to shield Nivari from a possible blaster bolt to the chest.

"It's suspicious, but… power cores are very fragile." Pyther agreed, staring at the cores with disappointment. Chemish glared at Nivari for a moment more before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Bad luck can happen to anyone--once." Chemish relented, though Nivari could still see the rage in her one eye.

"I just want a chance to fight for our cause." Nivari pleaded, dropping the smirk and adding a level of sincerity that was sure to make Kaliyo gag.

"One more chance, but you better make this work. Have you seen the caves in the valley? Dark and cramped, but they make a good hiding place. Scanners bounce right off 'em."

"Useful for all sorts of things," Thrawn muttered, a smirk on his lips. Chemish nodded; she seemed more taken with Thrawn than Nivari, though this observation only served to annoy her.

"Seemed like a good discovery. Gray Star set up a training outpost in the caves awhile back. Then the Imps started dropping bombs on the Republic." Chemish explained, "The outpost was poisoned. Toxins got into the soil, turned good kids into drooling psychos, and the caves were overrun by our own people."

"There must be a way to flush the toxins out of your people, restore their sanity," Nivari suggested, hoping to smooth Chemish over just a little.

"Early on, maybe there was. It's way too late now. We're willing to cut our losses, but there's still data on the outpost computers. I want it transmitted out, and the systems destroyed."

"Sanju, take the alien and get to high ground out of town. You can pick up the signal with the booster box if the signal needs a boost your new friend can help." Pyther added, glaring at Thrawn. Thrawn just stared back innocently.

"Is that clear? The toxin victims will be after you-- but get that data wiped, or we're finished."

"I know what I'm doing, I'll make it through the caves," Nivari assured them.

"Now get out of here. I've got to figure out what we're going to do without the power cores."

Thrawn watched Sanju set up the signal booster on the side of a mountain, the sheer cliff just to their left seeming to go on forever.

"So how'd you end up a slicer?" Sanju asked, looking up from the series of wires. Thrawn felt an immediate wave of annoyance, why did humans always want to talk?

"To survive."

"But why?"

"My life story is of no concern to you. We are here to accomplish a task-- that does not require idle talk." Sanju was mercifully quiet after, focusing on the signal instead of the unnerving gaze of the strange alien behind him.

Thrawn's comm went off, the soft beeping might have shattered the silence if there weren't constant bombings going on at all hours in the distance. Sanju attempted to pluck the comm out of the Chiss' hand, Thrawn simply switched sides. Sanju gave an annoyed huff, but gave in and turned to the tiny holo of Nivari who appeared amused by the exchange.

"I'm receiving your transmission. Give me a second to fine-tune the frequency, and I'll start transferring the data." Sanju fiddled with a few wires, and the signal grew stronger, Thrawn glanced at Nivari, not amused. "There. It's all coming in now. I guess you made it in okay?"

"I'm fine," Nivari responded coldly, "What's your status?"

"We're in the grasslands above the valley. We may speak freely here." Thrawn answered.

"It's actually really pretty up here," added Sanju, "All the data Chemish wanted us to retrieve… I think some of it's from Gray Star. Orders, communique, all sorts of stuff… Oh no… There's a list of collaborators-- Balmorrans who've been working with the Empire since the occupation. Chemish hates collaborators…"

"Thrawn? What do you believe her plans are for the list?" Nivari shifted her gaze to him.

"She will likely make the list public and allow the Balmorran public to have their retribution. A few of the people on the list are valuable in the chain of command, losing them would set the war effort back years."

"Send the list to the Imperial authorities, use my access code. The Empire cannot afford such a setback." Nivari ordered before hanging up, Kaliyo was grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about him on his knees, maybe a shock collar."

"That is incredibly inappropriate, Kaliyo."

"Uh-huh, don't pretend I didn't know about your little tryst yesterday."

"What I choose to do in my spare time is none of your concern."

"Including fucking your captain?"

"Especially that."

"Not going to share the details?"

"No."

The pair returned to find that Sanju and Thrawn had beaten them back. Thrawn had a kolto pack over his left eye, and Sanju was limping slowly.

"What happened?" Nivari moved to check on Thrawn. He allowed her to remove the kolto pack to inspect the damage. The skin around his eye was a deep purple and slightly swollen, but no permanent damage seemed to be sustained.

"We ran into a small patrol of Imps. We're fine." Thrawn allowed her to fuss over the kolto pack for a moment more before Chemish interrupted them.

"Good to see you made it to the outpost, okay. Good. Sanju and your brother were just showing me the data you sent back-- don't worry, they'll be fine, the medics already looked them over." Chemish paused for a moment, waiting for Nivari to actually pay attention to her. "In fact, you did your job pretty well. There's just one little problem."

"Everything went fine on my end," Nivari stated as she pulled out a small quick-freeze pack from her belt, cracked it, and handed it to Thrawn. He swapped the kolto for it and visibly relaxed as the pain began to fade.

"Is that right? Then explain something." Chemish walked over and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to face the human. "I had a list of collaborators on that outpost computer. Sanju and your brother downloaded the list and gave it to me, all good so far. But now the Imps are posting extra security around my targets. Looks like there's a leak inside my organization, any ideas, alien?"

"Sanju knows enough to cause trouble, could've been him." Nivari lied smoothly, glaring at Chemish and seriously considering breaking the woman's neck.

"What? Hey! What'd I ever do?" Sanju exclaimed.

"Could be Sanju, could be you, could be all sorts of people, maybe it's even a coincidence. Gray Star will know how to handle this. For now, I need your skills for a particular job; don't have anyone else who can do it." Chemish released Nivari, taking a step back.

"Sounds like you're starting to rely on me."

"Maybe," Chemish replied, "You know all about the way the Imps and the Republic have been using our planet as a battleground. Pretty obvious with all the craters about. Normally the Republic doesn't bother us-- they've got other worries, but I need someone to get into the Republic base."

"What exactly do you want to get in there?"

"I need you to make a drop to one of our friends in the Republic ranks. Get past the guards, get inside, make the delivery, and that's that."

"No more information than that?"

"No."

"Then I guess I'll just have to trust you."

"Here's the package and the coordinates of your target. He'll know what to do when you make the delivery."

"I'll need my brother to help get us through security."

"Take him. We're clearing out this safe house, so I'll be in contact once we've settled somewhere else. And be careful at the base-- they find you, they kill you."

"Blow up a couple Imps for me, won't you?"

"Not a problem. See you in a while. If you make it back alive, I can promise you that we'll be working together a lot."

"So, what'd you actually do to your eye?" Kaliyo asked as Nivari peered through her scope at the Republic base. The sun was setting, soon they'd be able to enter under cover of darkness.

"Sanju's constant chatter attracted the attention of a Republic patrol. I took the butt of a rifle to the eye." Thrawn explained.  
"Weird, I thought you'd be better at dodging."

"I was distracted, attempting to prevent the fool of a human from getting himself killed."

"You're lucky it wasn't worse," Nivari spoke up, still staring through the scope.

"Luck is not a factor."

"Well, whatever it is, we need to get moving. We'll be as blind as the Republic soon if we don't get moving." Nivari returned her rifle to her back and slid down the side of the hill, her boots kicking up gravel and sand. Thrawn and Kaliyo followed close behind.

She found a Republic guard, half asleep at his post, and entirely alone. Slipping her knife from her boot, she slunk behind the barricades and moved into the trench. Lunging, she covered the man's mouth and slid the knife across his throat with cold efficiency. Avoiding the rapidly growing pool of blood at her feet, she searched his body till she found a card key. Nivari returned to Kaliyo and Thrawn, the two hidden behind a pile of crates.

The trio waited until Nivari had memorized the pattern on the searchlights to begin their touch and go dash towards the base. Kaliyo first, Thrawn next, Nivari last. Repeat.

Military camps were notoriously well guarded, but the more significant the camp, the larger a force needed to ensure its security. This often led to the use of droids. Unlike humans, droids required no nutrition, no water, no rest. Still, they also could only function as far as their programming would allow. And droids were a Cipher's field day. With their combined knowledge, the trio disabled droids as they went. Nivari sniping any Kaliyo and Thrawn deemed too much of a risk to remotely slice.

"What, no welcome party?" Kaliyo muttered as they made their way through the deserted facility.

"Don't tempt fate," Nivari whispered back as she answered the buzzing holocomm on her belt. It flared to life beneath her fingers, and an image of Sanju appeared- along with the migraine Nivari thought she'd gotten over.

"Hey! I don't have long, but please tell me you didn't deliver the package to the Republic base yet!" Sanju frantically stumbled over his words in a hushed voice.

"No, I haven't delivered the package yet." Nivari shook her head, wondering how he'd managed to survive without someone holding his hand.

"Then I have good news," the boy grinned, "That package you're carrying is for Gray Star--the terror cell leader. He's the man inside the Republic base. Chemish wants to extract him, and you've been sent to help."

"And how did you manage to come by this information?" Thrawn asked, tilting his head.

"As best I can tell, Gray Star has been secretly managing and supplying the terror cell while pretending to be a loyal Republic officer. It's the perfect cover--until the Republic started to suspect him. Now Gray Star needs to escape before the Republic can find evidence."

"And the Republic suddenly cares now? Why?" Kaliyo butted in with a scowl.

"The terrorists want their home returned to them, both the Empire and Republic are invaders in their eyes," Thrawn replied.

"Anyways," Sanju cut in, and Nivari returned her gaze to the holo "Your package contains instructions and maps leading to the safe house. But, and I think your brother will like this, we could change those instructions. Send Gray Star into a trap. We could ambush him and force him to give up his security protocols. We could send out orders under his name." Sanju finished, looking pleased with himself. What he didn't know was that it was standard procedure in Intelligence.

"The Empire will have another weapon against the Republic," Nivari murmured, perhaps the boy held some potential, even if she wouldn't be recommending him to the Keeper.

"The best part is I know how Chemish and her people think. Once we get the information from Gray Star, I can forge convincing orders. I'm sending you the rendezvous coordinates. If you want to do this thing, tell Gray Star to meet me there-- I'll arrange the rest. If not, well, I guess you'll just have to kill him." Sanju shrugged as Thrawn's datapad chirped.

"Killing him would be a waste of resources." Nivari shook her head and hung up before Sanju could start running his mouth once again.

"You really think the kid can pull it off?" Kaliyo asked as they began to move forward, her casual tone offset by her set jaw, too long without action.

"If he can't, we'll kill him."

The cellblock, like much of the facility, was sparsely guarded. Five droids lined the hallway, rusted blasters in hand. The trio flattened themselves against the doorway. On Thrawn's count, they ducked to the side, blaster fire ringing in their ears. Nivari held her breath as she pulled the trigger, watching the first droid crumple to the ground. She counted two shots fired from Thrawn's blaster, both bolts hitting a droid square in the chest. The blast of Kailyo's shotgun left the next a mangled mess of metal and circuits. The last two droids began to fire, and Nivari watched as Kaliyo unhooked a grenade from her belt and lobbed it directly at the droid's feet. With a blast of electricity that made Nivari's hair stand on end, the droids fell to the ground, their circuits fried by the explosion.

"There's no chance no one heard that-- we need to move." Nivari jogged over to the cell Sanju had indicated and deactivated the force field. Sitting with his back to her was a grey alien, she recognized as a Gran. He turned his head to meet her gaze with his three eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, it was a guttural language she only understood thanks to the translator she wore on her person at all times.

"Come into my cage, stranger. I apologize for my guards-- the Republic has grown suspicious of me, and the droids watch for mischief. Still, it is a pleasure to see a friend--not one of these Republic troopers, but a true friend, able to dream of Balmorra's freedom." Grey Star motioned the trio in, and Nivari almost felt sorry for the fool. Almost.

"A woman named Chemish sent us, do you know who I am talking about?" Nivari asked, unwilling to waste time, humoring the man responsible for so many Imperial deaths.

"Ah, yes. A proud and zealous woman. She has great hopes for you,"

She shouldn't.

"You have questions, I'm sure. I cannot answer them--but understand that in helping me, you help our organization… as you've done before and will do again."

"I'm proud to have done my part," She lied easily, "I'll do anything to set Balmorra free."

"Then you will go far," Gray Star nodded, "I hope we do not need to sacrifice you to achieve our goals. Now--Chemish said she was sending information, what is it you have?"

"There has been a change of plans," Thrawn pulled out his datapad, observing the Gran, "You're going to rendezvous with one of our people at these coordinates."

"This is unexpected. I thought Chemish had prepared a safehouse?"

"They found a snake in their ranks, that is why we were sent instead of a single agent." Thrawn made a sound akin to a purr, and Nivari wondered why he hadn't been placed in Intelligence sooner.

"With my droid captors destroyed, I should have little trouble escaping. It saddens me little to leave this home. It may be some time before we contact you again, but know that we need recruits like you. More brave soldiers willing to defy the Empire."

"I'll remember that, sir." Thrawn watched for a hint of a lie, there was none.

"Goodbye, my friend. Remember--this isn't your fight or the Eagle's fight. This fight is for our world." Gray Star moved past them and out of sight. Nivari waited, counting his steps until they faded.

"Come, I've had enough of this planet."

The city was just as chaotic as they had left it, and while Kaliyo argued with a vendor on how much he should pay for their speeders, Thrawn and Nivari went to report their success to Renald. The same woman escorted the pair to the office. The unmistakable voice of the Keeper could be heard as they entered the office.

"I expect a full report as soon as possible, station chief." A hologram of the Keeper was resting on the desk with his back to the door.

"Of course, of course, of course! As soon as things have calmed down…" Renald waved his hand dismissively and stood up with a grin as he noticed their approach, "Ha! What do we have here? If it isn't the Cipher herself, come triumphantly to my doorstep, I was just telling the Keeper about your team!"

"What's going on here?" Nivari ignored Renald and instead directed her question to the Keeper.

"Renald? Summarize the situation for Cipher Nine." Keeper replied absentmindedly, most likely working on something else as he spoke to them.

"You gave us quite the prize, Cipher. The terror cell under our control… Gray Star captured and replaced by Sanju Pyne, of all people!" Renald was already pouring foul-smelling alcohol into three glasses, and she didn't miss the quiet groan from Thrawn as the scent hit his tongue. "I never dreamed we'd see such success. But Sanju has already begun sending orders, and the terrorists now unwittingly serve us."

"Is he managing well? That's a lot of pressure for someone so… inexperienced." Nivari shook her head as he offered the pair the glasses, though he did not seem to take offense.

"The boy's fine, just fine! A bit overwhelmed, maintaining two identities at once, but we'll guide him through it. For the time being, Sanju will use the Gray Star persona to gather information and turn the terrorists against the Republic." Renald took a large sip of the amber liquid, seeming to enjoy it as if it didn't smell like a rotting corpse.

"As time goes on, we may find other uses for the terrorists. But we can cross that bridge at a later date." Keeper spoke up, seemingly finished with whatever had been occupying him previously. "The Balmorran cell is no longer a threat. The other cells in the Eagle's network will no longer receive fresh recruits and supplies from this world."

"Then, our operation was successful?" Nivari asked.

"That is correct," The Keeper nodded, "When you return to your ship, contact Watcher Two. She will brief you on all new developments and transfer credits to your discretionary accounts."

"We'll be on our way shortly."

"Good work once again, Cipher Nine, and to your crew as well. Keeper out."

"That man hides it well, but the strains getting to him--probably worried the Dark Council will skin him alive." Renald shook his head as the line went dead.

"I'm sure I do not know what you mean," Nivari deflected, but Renald kept talking.

"Make no mistake: I don't hold him responsible for what happened, but Darth Jadus was assassinated on his watch… Ah, but now is not the time for politics. You deserve a moment of celebration, and I have work to do."

"It's been a pleasure doing business."

"Indeed, my friend, indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part of the reason this took so long is that I was considering rewriting it entirely since SWTORs writing is very heavily based on the protagonist getting away with everything and while it's fine in a video game it's harder to justify here. Expect changes in future chapters to accommodate the mary-sue-ness of the writing.


	6. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plan is to have this fic follow the current formula of Swtor planet chapter followed by character interaction (I promise it won't always be smut) and then start the next planet after that. This is mostly, so I have a chance to write good characters and fun interactions that don't involve fetch quests. Also, I forgot how angry Kaliyo makes me until I played through Nar Shaddaa again. Why do I have to suffer with her until Alderan? I just want Vector, please.
> 
> Also: I have a Tumblr, it's mostly just bullshit, but feel free to scream at me on there. You can find me at ctrl-alt-del.

“Secure transmission established; this is Watcher Two.” The holo in the middle of the ship flared to life as Nivari stood at attention. Kaliyo had retreated to her bunk with a bottle in tow as soon as they had taken off. Meanwhile, Thrawn took the opportunity to get cleaned up while Nivari checked in with headquarters.

“I’m glad you checked in, Cipher. Chatter has increased among the surviving cells, and our intelligence indicates the Eagle is planning another attack.” Watcher Two cut straight to the point, not that Nivari minded. The faster this meeting was over, the faster she could retire for the remainder of their journey.

“What kind of attack?”

“We’re not sure. All messages we’ve intercepted are frustratingly vague,” Watcher Two pinched the bridge of her nose, looking to be warding off a headache. “Everything we have is just cryptic references to devices called “Eradicators.””

“And Intelligence has no idea what these “Eradicators” even are?” Nivari asked with a tilt of her head. She didn’t disguise the frustration in her voice. Every moment the Eagle was ahead of them was a moment, more Imperial lives could be lost.

“We know it’s a weapon, but a child could tell you that. We are working to find out what kind it is. A laser, perhaps a virus? We don’t know. Either way, not much to be done on your end for the moment. We need you and your crew focused on dismantling the terror network. As you dismantle these larger cells, the entire network will lose cohesion and, hopefully, begin to make mistakes.”

“Then we’ll proceed to the next cell.” Nivari confirmed, hearing the ship’s communication console beep as the intelligence was transferred to them.

“I’ll do everything I can from here, but I can’t make any promises. I haven’t left the Citadel in fours days and the conditions are beginning to affect our work. I’ll be in touch, Cipher. Watcher Two out.”

Nivari stood in front of the holocomm for a moment longer, watching the light go dead. A wave of exhaustion washed over her. Fieldwork often left her burnt out from near-constant adrenaline flood, but the blending of identities was the worst part. She could sleep off the inevitable exhaustion from the adrenaline rushes, her mind took longer to recover. A luxury she no longer had.

Relaxing her tense posture with a weary sigh, she moved to her cabin. The door to the fresher was open, the light illuminating the dim cabin. She could hear Thrawn shuffling about inside, but no water running. Walking over to the doorway, she rapped her knuckles against the frame. Thrawn was in the middle of removing his shirt when he looked up. A few indigo bruises dotted his torso from combat on Balmorra, but none seemed too severe. He let the regulation tank top drop to the floor. His dark hair was tousled and matted with dirt. Now that she thought about it, she doubted she looked much better. For a moment neither of them moved, only regarding each other. After a long silence, Thrawn finally spoke.

“Care to join me, Cipher?” He invited with the barest hint of a smirk. It was also an exit strategy. A way to allow them to forget the events of their previous tryst. An understanding that she could walk away right now and return to the cold distance Thrawn seemed to regard most people with. They’d find more reliable suppressants and return to the professionalism that was so prized in the Empire, even if it was only surface level.

Nivari stepped forward and closed the door.

The room itself was small. There was barely enough space for one person to navigate it, let alone two. Neither seemed to mind all that much. They should discuss this. Set boundaries, clear the air. She’d told him they’d talk later, except later was now and neither wanted to do so. She opened her mouth to taste the air. His scent had changed. An undercurrent of want beneath the stale odor of blaster residue and Balmorran mud.

“Come, let’s get cleaned up, we can discuss this afterward,” Thrawn murmured as he leaned in closer, his words almost a purr. Dangerous. Darth Jadus had chosen him for a reason. The Navy was squandering the weapon they had at their disposal. Honeyed words hid poison, and her training screamed at her. She pulled him into a kiss instead.

His lips were chapped. This close, Nivari could smell the sweat clinging to his skin, taste the salt on her tongue. Thrawn took a step back, pulling her with him. Then another. His hands moved to her shirt, peeling the dirty cloth over her head. Nivari unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground with her shirt while Thrawn unbuckled his pants. He reached back and turned on the water while Nivari rid herself of the rest of her clothes.

By the time steam had begun to fill the room, the pair was already stepping under the water. Nivari reached up and removed her bun. Her hair soaking as it fell past her shoulders. Thrawn brushed a strand behind her ear. Studying her. His fingers roamed her body as he traced scars. A blaster bolt here, a knife wound there. Nivari turned around and reached for the soap, allowing Thrawn to continue his exploration. Her back was mangled with scar tissue. Running from the nape of her neck down to her shoulder blades. She gasped when he brushed the back of his knuckles against the scars. The nerves were mostly dead, but the contrast of slight pressure and contact she could feel sent sparks down her spine.

One hand moved to her hip, his thumb rubbing soft circles before pulling her flush against his chest. The contrast between his cold skin and the hot water was a welcome one. She tilted her head back against his shoulder as he pressed soft kisses against her neck. Nivari didn’t have the mind to care as he plucked the bar of soap from her hands. He was methodical in his work, rubbing the bar against her skin. Her arms, her shoulders, her back, her stomach.

Dangerous, her brain screamed, and still, she was putty in his hands.

“Thrawn,” his name barely whispered on her lips as his fingers ghosted over her chest. A marionette dangling from his grasp. He hummed in response, his hand drifting lower. She reached back to thread her fingers through his hair. Keeping him close. Keeping herself anchored. He planted a kiss on her jaw, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. Thrawn brushed his thumb over her clit, and she hissed, the sound clawing its way from her chest.

“Relax, Cipher,” He whispered against her ear, his voice rough. “I’ve got you.”

“My name--please,” Nivari moaned softly.

“Nivari,” He corrected, nipping at her ear. He pressed a finger into her, and her hips jolted against his palm. This was nothing like before. Before had been rushed, spurred on by instinct. This… Nivari couldn’t decide if it was heaven or hell. She could feel him, half-hard against her. As if he knew she planned to turn the tables, he slipped another finger inside of her, the heel of his palm grinding against her clit. Each movement spurred her farther along, pulled the cord tighter and tighter. Her nails clawed against his scalp, her fingers digging into his arm.

“You’re close, I can feel it,” Thrawn murmured against her neck, his teeth leaving welts in their wake. “Cseo viscehah sesvio’ah ch’ah. Tsarviuh cseah. Tir ch’tra, Nivari.” She didn’t know what finally made the wire snap. Maybe it was the shock of hearing their language. Perhaps it was his voice. Her eyes shut tight as her body went taut, nails digging into his skin. Gasping for air as her nerves overloaded. Thrawn tilted his head and pulled her into a desperate kiss. His kiss softened as she came down from her high. He gently removed his fingers, his free hand resting on her navel.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, just… give me a moment,” Nivari didn’t miss the way Thrawn watched her as she caught her breath. Like a hunter observes prey. She would not be prey.

She turned around, pulling him into a feverish kiss as her fingers wrapped around his length. His breath caught in his throat, and she smirked. She wouldn’t give him the courtesy of a warm-up, not when she could smell how pent up he was. Nivari pushed him against the tile and dropped to her knees with more grace than a blowjob required. Her heart was still hammering in her chest as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and slowly took him into her mouth. His hips jerked involuntarily, and she dug her nails into his thigh as a warning. Thrawn mumbled an apology in Cheuhn, the calm demeanor he’d had with his fingers buried inside of her was gone. Nivari was in control now, and she was reveling in it. He tangled her fingers in her hair, but it was more to anchor himself than direct her.

Staring up at him, his cheeks and chest flushed deep indigo, soft cries escaping his lips with every clever twist of her wrist and flick of her tongue. Moving her knee to a more comfortable position, she felt the forgotten bar of soap slide against her calf. She ignored it in favor of bobbing her head faster. Nivari met Thrawn’s eyes, watching the way his face contorted in pleasure. He gave a shallow thrust, and Nivari allowed it, letting him test her boundaries. She couldn’t help the smug expression that formed on her face, even with his dick in her mouth.

It wasn’t long before Thrawn went tumbling over the edge, a broken sound escaping his throat as he came. She sucked him dry. She watched his reaction with perverse glee. She could relax now--she was no longer the prey. Slowly, she retrieved the soap and stood up, smirking.  
“You are quite skilled at that,” Thrawn chuckled as he caught his breath. His guard was down, which meant he wasn’t analyzing her. Mission accomplished.

“You wouldn’t believe the stories of the training they put me through in the Academy.” She joked as she grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into her hair. This was the part she always felt awkward, but it never seemed to occur with Thrawn. That scared her. She felt Thrawn wrap his arms around her hips as she rinsed the soap from her hair. She had to stop turning her back to him.

With the hot water rapidly fading, the pair finished showering in record time. It was a bit of a hassle to dry off in such a confined space, but they made it work. Soon, Nivari found herself seated on the bed, toweling her hair dry while Thrawn pulled on a clean pair of boxers.

“We still need to talk about it,” Nivari said.

“If you wish,” Thrawn nodded, walking over to his side of their--her bed.

“Intelligence no doubt already knows, are you alright with that?”

“That you ensured I was not distracted during a mission, and I ensured you are not so tense you’ll end up making a mistake?”

“I…” The way he phrased it made it sound so simple. “We need to set boundaries, and I must know that you understand that this can never become a relationship.”

“I am well aware of the regulations set in place for relationships between a higher-up and their subordinate. However, I was under the impression Cipher’s are excluded from them.” Nivari blinked, she hadn’t realized he’d read up on Intelligence regulations. “I am perfectly aware of where we stand, if you wish for this to not progress past what we are doing right now, then it will not.” Thrawn tilted his head at her. She could only just make out his features from the soft glow of his eyes. Nivari nodded.

“Alright then,” Nivari said with a soft sigh before settling beneath the covers. She soon found herself pressed neatly up against Thrawn’s chest once again with his arm draped over her hip.

  
It was the best sleep she’d had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for Thrawn  
Cseo viscehah sesvio'ah ch'ah. Tsarviuh cseah. Tir ch'tra Nivari - So warm around me. Almost there. Let go Nivari
> 
> The song that provided the title is Talk by Hozier


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags, this is where things get darker.

“This is Watcher Two. I’m receiving your signal; transmission secure. Nice to have you on a world with modern HoloNet transceivers-- you’re coming in loud and clear Cipher Nine.” She looked exhausted, worse than the last time they’d spoken at least.

“Sorry to see you’re still stuck on your feet, Watcher Two. What’s the situation?”

“I’ll sum up what we know and let you judge for yourself. Nar Shaddaa is one of the most densely populated city-worlds in the galaxy. It’s a major trade hub for criminals and corporations.”

“It’s also one of the best spots in the galaxy to get the stick out of your ass and unwind!” Kaliyo added from her spot on the couch. Nivari heard Thrawn let out a long exhale through his nose.

“Yes, well, that’s not why the terrorists are here. The local cell is procuring weapons and technology for the Eagle’s entire network.”

“What kind of technology?” Thrawn asked, returning his gaze to Watcher Two.

“Everything from state-of-the-art computer equipment and starship parts to adrenals and combat armor. These terrorists aren’t common thugs or gangsters-- they’re intelligent, coordinated, and well hidden. I’ve contacted an… asset who claims he can help locate them.” Watcher Two shifted uncomfortably as if the mere memory of this asset sent chills down her spine.

“And who is this asset?” Nivari pried, doing her best to ignore the hint of fear in Watcher Two’s eyes. Who was this person? She’d never seen Watcher Two rattled before, it was unnerving.

“He’s a former operative of ours, effective in his day. When he had to be retired, he was redesignated “Watcher X.”

“Please clarify what you mean by “had to be retired.” Nivari was glad Thrawn had asked, she didn’t have the heart to.

“Watcher X was one of our most capable analysts, but he became paranoid--prone to seeing connections and conspiracies where none existed. He was judged unstable and confined to shadow town, a Nar Shaddaa slum rebuilt into an open prison. It’s where the Empire holds people who know too much. People we might need later…” Watcher Two paused like she was going to explain more, but cut her thoughts short, “That’s all I’m authorized to say, Cipher.”

“Then send us the coordinates, and we’ll pay him a visit.” Nivari couldn’t shake the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Is this what would happen to her? When would the Empire use up everything she had?

“Done, thank you, Cipher. Shadow Town residents are fitted with motion-tracking implants that are set to explode if they escape. This should keep Watcher X in line. Nonetheless-- don’t underestimate him, please. Watcher Two out.” Her voice was almost pleading as the line went dead.

“There’s got to be history there,” Kaliyo shrugged as the call ended and stood up. “She looked like she saw a ghost.”

“If my math is right, she’s been at the Citadel working nonstop for at least a week now, the exhaustion is catching up.” Nivari dismissed Kaliyo’s words with a shake of her head. If only to make herself feel better.

Nar Shaddaa was a wretched hive of scum and villainy. While the Hutt Cartel controlled most of the planet, there were still many gangs squabbling over tiny scraps of territory for a chance to sell a wide variety of illicit goods. From slaves to spice, if you needed it, you could find it at Nar Shaddaa--for a price. It was technically neutral in the war, which meant it was crawling with people trying to sell to the Republic or the Empire if they got greedy sometimes both. Republic SIS hid out in the imperial controlled spaceport, and Imperial Agents did the same to theirs.

Even though the Empire controlled the territory, they’d be entering Thrawn and Nivari both opted for a change in uniform. She made sure to mess up Thrawn’s hair and let hers down. If they wanted to go unnoticed, then it was better to look the part than traipse about the planet in full uniform. She had to hand it to Intelligence, they knew how to put together a convincing outfit.

Upon truly entering the spaceport, Nivari’s senses were assaulted with all kinds of different sights, sounds, and smells. Shopkeeps yelled out prices to anyone who passed by. Scantily clad prostitutes of all species walked the streets and called out to those they thought susceptible to their charms. Surprisingly, Nivari only saw a few wearing slave collars. Even as the trio entered the transport, the cacophony didn’t cease. Neon signs advertising everything from spice to weapons plastered most buildings, and what wasn’t on a sign was being broadcast through loudspeakers with the occasional song thrown in. Thankfully, the closer they got to Shadow Town, the less noise there was. Even the number of signs dropped, leaving Shadow Town in relative darkness.

The prison was heavily guarded despite Watcher Two referring to it as “open.” The heavy imperial presence did little to ease Nivari’s nerves as they walked past the various checkpoints and deeper into the facility. Finally, they came upon row after row of cells. It was simple enough to find the cell that housed Watcher X, and after she handed over her passcode, the guards allowed her inside without incident.

A thin, bald man was facing away from her, arms folding behind his back. The jumpsuit he wore clung to what muscle remained on his skeletal frame. As she moved closer, she noticed cybernetics along the side of his face. Then, he spoke.

“Step inside. Scan the apartment for the important things: overt threats, escape routes, access terminals. Take your time. Now look again. Scan for concealed weapons, hiding places. Anything innocent is probably a bug; anything you don’t recognize can be analyzed later. Play the game, Cipher--I can wait.” His voice was monotone, cold, and nearly lifeless, but beneath it, she could hear a purr. He still hadn’t turned around. She felt Kaliyo shift anxiously beside her, even Thrawn’s scent gave away an undercurrent of uncertainty. She couldn’t blame them.

“Nice meeting you, too, Watcher X.” Nivari deadpanned, falling back on her training as one would fall back on instinct.

“I apologize,” He turned to face her. She spotted both neural and communication implants. Intelligence had left their mark on his body as well as his mind. “Were you expecting, “I’m so glad to see you?”

“You got a lot of brass for someone living in filth.” Kaliyo snapped like a scared animal raising its hackles.

“You’re a Cipher agent. Specializations in disguise, seduction, infiltration, assassination.” She couldn’t tell if he was speaking to her or himself, “You’re brave to come to Shadow Town. This could be your future--a bomb in your head, trapped like a criminal for doing the very thing they made you to do.”

“We have more pressing matters to attend to, Watcher,” Nivari replied coolly despite her heart hammering in her chest.

“Of course,” His voice rolled off of his tongue like silk, a weapon discarded, but not destroyed. “Watcher Two--my “sister” in the eugenics program--told me what you require. You know that the Eagle’s terrorists are using Nar Shaddaa as a supply hub, but I imagine you aren’t aware of their latest scheme.”

“And you are?” Thrawn’s voice was even, but there was an edge to it that was unfamiliar.

“Intelligence may keep me on a leash, but they haven’t blinded mee, they know I’m too valuable.” Watcher X regarded Thrawn with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “The terror cell is on the verge of acquiring mass quantities of a new genetic modification serum: Cyclone. They plan to distribute it across the Eagle’s network.”  
“What’s its purpose?” Nivari pulled the Watcher’s attention back to her, though she wasn’t sure she wanted it.

“Cyclone increases the user’s speed and focus, transforming the average human into a natural killer. It’s also lethal--a minor defect. I can find the link if you bring me a sample--a dose or a user’s blood.”

“Maybe you want the sample for yourself.” Nivari narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“If I wanted to assassinate someone, I wouldn’t need a serum.” There was something dangerous in his gaze, something broken, “Now, there is an augmentation shop within the Corellian Sector--a place many go for fast, dangerous modifications. You can purchase the Cyclone there. This injection will mimic the effect of long-term genetic damage.”

“And why would I allow you to inject that into me?” She hissed now, unable to resist. The sound resonating in her chest.

“One of you must play the part. No one would sell to you as you are now, the Empire crafted you too perfectly.” Nivari wanted to snap that she was Chiss, not some eugenics mutant from the Empire, but she held her tongue.

“I’ll do it,” Thrawn replied calmly, already rolling up his sleeve.

“Are you sure?” she asked, doing a poor job of hiding the apprehension in her voice.

“If one of us must, then I am the most logical candidate,” Thrawn held his arm out, not even flinching as Watcher X injected the cloudy liquid into his veins. Nothing happened at first, but as Nivari breathed in, she smelt his scent change. It was wrong now, sickly. Thrawn looked paler, and she watched his heart rate slow.

“Get to the shop, get me my Cyclone, or my blood. Then we can find the link to your terrorist enemies.” Watcher X returned his gaze to Nivari as Thrawn rolled his sleeve back down.

“Fine.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fatigued, but my mind is clear. If he was telling the truth, it should wear off within a few hours.”

“That’s a shitty gamble.”

“Now this is interesting, are you concerned about my wellbeing, Kaliyo?”

“In your dreams!”

“My dreams involve far more interesting scenarios.”

“They involve fucking our beloved agent?”

“I’m right here!”

“Perhaps that is where your mind resides at all times, but no, they do not. Veo run’he’ ah veo lah cart bavrcso cseah s?”

“Ver vim ber vim sea vah csarcican’t viz tir cart run’he’ ah.” Nivari glanced behind her with a smirk.

“Ch’ah viz cart ch’a ch’itses’ o csivcevert rah Ch’ah k’ ir.” Thrawn fixed Nivari with a flat look, but it only made the Cipher chuckle.

“Kriffin’ aliens,” Kaliyo groaned at the pair, picking up on the banter even if she couldn’t understand what was being said.

Their chatter died down as they approached the shop. The air stank of sickness and decay. Those who were milling about were either too weak to leave or begging for credits. Some had botched cybernetics, others were covered in sores as their genetic code unraveled inside them—an ugly way to die. The inside of the shop was much of the same. The trio ignored the wails of the sick and approached two natulons who were lounging against the counter.

“Who are these strangers coming into our shop? Do you know, sister?” The larger natulon turned to his sister as he spoke. Nivari could smell the blood on their hands as it mixed with disinfectant.

“I do not know, brother. Their leader handles herself well--but she’s not one of our usual clients.”

“Her friend smells hurt. His genes are unraveling. His bones are breaking. He’s had bad augmentation--but we can fix that.” The brother glanced between the group and his sister with a curious gaze.

“Is that why you’ve come, stranger? Do you need stimulants? Cybernetics? Genetic modifications? Tell us.” The sister was grinning now. Perhaps she’d been sampling her goods, it would explain the unhinged way the pair spoke.

“We heard there’s a new serum going around. Cyclone. You know about it?” Nivari grabbed Thrawn’s hand, putting on a show of looking distraught.  
“Cyclone causes permanent damage-- it’s very effective if you don’t plan on coming back from a job. Not for you, I think?”

“Actually… it’s just what I’m looking for.” Thrawn rasped, leaning on Nivari. His breathing was labored now, the serum doing its job a little too well.

“Many desire to purchase Cyclone and our supplies are reserved for… preferred customers. Just yesterday, one female spent everything she had for a dose.”

“Is there any chance we could meet this client?” Nivari asked desperately, her grip on Thrawn’s hand tightening.

“Poor things. You are desperate, aren’t you? I think we can afford to help.” There was real sympathy in the sister's voice, a reminder of how bad things were for those on the bottom. “The Evocii came in yesterday to buy Cyclone… She wanted to strike against the slaver gangs. Die gloriously for her people. I don’t know exactly where she’s gone, but maybe you can find her still fighting. Maybe you can find her corpse.”

“Thank you; we appreciate your help.” Nivari glanced at Thrawn, both for the act and to check he was still alright. His condition did not appear to be worsening for the moment.

“Maybe you’ll come back when you’re ready for some augmentation. If you don’t want Cyclone, then something else.” The brother added.

“Goodbye, my new friends. Good luck finding the Evocii.” The sister smiled at them as they left the shop.

“The slave rings are on the outskirts of the Market District, that should save us the time of a full search,” Kaliyo spoke as soon as they exited the shop, glancing over her shoulder with a frown. “Plus, the faster we get out of here, the better. Those Natulons looked like they’d enjoy taking us apart.” Nivari was inclined to agree, plus the faster they found the blood, the faster they could lie low and let Thrawn’s metabolism burn off the rest of the serum.

Credits did volumes for loosening lips when it came to slavers. Slavery was a fact of life in the Empire, not that Nivari wanted it to be. There was little she could do for any of them anyways. They’d only sell themselves back in once freed or fall into dangerous work with the cartel. Still, all of her justifications sounded empty as they followed the trail of blood to the dead Evocii, now strung up between two stalls as a warning to others. Collecting the blood sample with a grimace, she pocketed the vial and pulled out her holocomm. One ring and Watcher X had appeared before her.

“This is Watcher X. I’ve been expecting your call.” Nivari wanted to snap that he had nothing else to do but thought better of it. “I assume you have my Cyclone specimen. Was there any trouble at the augmentation shop? Did you admire their work?” Watcher X grinned.

“I saw what went on in there, yes,” Nivari replied slowly.

“Crude, but inspired!” Watcher X’s face lit up, but it only made him more unnerving. “Not as artful as what the Empire did to me. Not as skillful as what they did to Watcher Two.” He sounded proud.

“Now--we need to analyze the specimen. Bring it back to me in Shadow Town. Once I analyze the specimen, I will think about its connection to the terrorists. I am very good at thinking… Your companion should also have a chance to fully recover from the serum.” Watcher X hung up before Nivari could say anything. While she was loath to spend any more time around him than necessary, Thrawn did need to rest. So, they began the trek back to Shadow Town.

By the time they had returned to Watcher X’s cell, Thrawn was leaning on Nivari for support. His temperature was running hot as his body attempted to remove the last of the serum. As gently as she could manage, Nivari helped Thrawn to the ground with his back resting against the wall of the cell.

“Hello again, Cipher,” Watcher X walked up behind her and plucked the serum out of her belt. Even if she hadn’t been focused on Thrawn, part of her knew she would never have felt him take it. She understood why the Empire chose to keep him locked away. Still, the thought that this could be her one day… What else did Intelligence not allow her to know?

“Blood. Genetic codes. Where did you obtain this sample? An Evocii, perhaps? The signature may tell us who the artist is. Curious, Cipher?” Nivari glanced over at him, his skeletal form hunched over a worktable.

“I’m only interested in tracing Cyclone to the terrorists. Nothing else.” She replied coldly. Thrawn had gone quiet, his arm draped over his eyes. The only clue she had to him still being conscious was his controlled breathing and the occasional whispered curse. She unhooked her canteen from her belt and guided his free hand to it.

“Drink.” She ordered before standing up and facing Watcher X. She caught sight of Kaliyo outside the cell, watching. She couldn’t blame her for not wishing to enter.

“You’re very dedicated, Cipher Nine. Keeper must be pleased.” Watcher X sneered, he didn’t give her a chance to retort. “I have a corporate match. Cyclone’s coding process is registered to Synchet Industries. They declared bankruptcy five years ago. The company is gone.”

“Gone from the public at least. Someone else could easily be using their technology.” Nivari shook her head. Sometimes she wished her job could be just a little bit easier.

“Synchet--a dead company--is connected to Cyclone. The cyclone is connected to the terror cell… we need more.” Watcher X stood still for a moment, his eyes distant. “I’m finding one former Synchet executive currently on Nar Shaddaa. He left the company just before it dissolved. Question him. We need to know what happened to their resources, whether they had terrorist connections.”

“Interrogating a rich businessman shouldn’t be difficult.” Nivari crossed her arms and glanced at Thrawn. Color had returned to his face now, and his breathing was returning to its natural state. A wave of relief washed over her. He’d be fine.

“Your executive is named Jordel Tlan. Rich, eccentric, reclusive. Stays in his private casino lounge—only associates with droids. No visitors allowed. No weapons allowed. He’ll need a reason to talk to you--to be desperate to talk to you.”

“I doubt seduction will work then,” Nivari sighed, seduction was always the easiest route. Now she’d have to resort to other, less pleasurable methods.

“I may be able to synthesize a poison with what remains of the Cyclone and what you’re carrying with you, combine them properly, and you’ll have a tasteless, odorless poison. Only Intelligence droids are built to detect these kinds of poisons, his droids will deliver it without incident. When he sweats and chokes, offer an antidote in return for his cooperation.”

Nivari reached in her boot and pulled out a vial about the size of her pinky filled with a clear liquid. She handed it off to Watcher X, keeping him in her line of sight as he synthesized the poison. Satisfied he wasn’t going to tamper with it, she moved to check on Thrawn.

“How are you feeling?” She asked quietly as she knelt beside him.

“Uncomfortable, but nothing severe. At your discretion, I should be able to proceed with you without incident.”

“Let me know if anything changes.”

“Of course, Cipher.”

Watcher X walked over to them and handed Nivari the vial. He gave the pair a look she couldn’t identify before sending them on their way.

“I got kicked out of here once, no weapons allowed, so I bit a guy’s ear off.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Nivari asked, exasperated.

The Star Cluster Casino was one of the most impressive of its kind on the entire planet. Nivari hated it. Holograms of dancers were projected all over the casino. Credits were passed from hand to hand. Alcohol flowed freely and loosened even the tightest of lips. She was thankful for Kaliyo’s presence. The death glare the woman gave anyone who came too close, calmed her nerves somewhat. The three checked their weapons in at the desk and proceeded inside the casino.

The combination of Kaliyo’s intimidation and Nivari’s honeyed words got them past anyone who dared stop them. When they entered the private lounge, they found a young Twi-lek woman arguing with a protocol droid.

“Master Tlan requested my repairs be completed in time for tomorrow’s swoop race broadcast. You are supposed to comply.”

“I’m not a mechanic! I can’t keep repairing you--things--when you malfunction.” The woman exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

“Then, I shall inform Master Tlan of your inability to perform your duties.”

“That’s not necessary!--why don’t you clear your memory of the last five minutes?” She pleaded in a shrill voice. Glancing around as if there was anyone in the lounge to help her, her gaze landed on Nivari.

“Hey, you--this is Master Tlan’s lounge. There something I can help you with?”

“I see you’ve got your hands full with that protocol unit.” Nivari gave her a friendly smile.

“It’s nothing big; Master Tlan just likes everything to be perfect.” The twi’lek gave a weary sigh. “The JT-02 is a Geonosian antique. JT-03’s blasters need recalibration… the serving droid spills drinks…”

“The droids are why we’re here, do you mind if I take a look? This is Hutt Cartel business--the boss wants every droid in the casino checked for security.” Nivari lied smoothly. To her left, Thrawn pulled out his datapad. All the security footage from the moment they entered the lounge needed to be wiped.

“What? I didn’t think you were--sorry. I don’t know what the Hutts expect to find in a serving droid, but go ahead, Master Tlan has nothing to hide.”

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Nivari smiled as Kaliyo pulled out a holdout blaster, firing a stun blast straight into the girl. Reaching over the desk, Kaliyo managed to grab the twi’lek and slow her fall just enough to where she wouldn’t be left with any permanent damage.

“Thrawn, do me a favor and administer this amnestic while I work. It shouldn’t take long.” Nivari handed Thrawn a small case from her belt. Inside was a vial of light blue liquid and a syringe.

“Of course, Cipher.” Thrawn nodded and took the case, setting his datapad down on his desk as he knelt beside the girl. Meanwhile, Kaliyo moved to guard the entrance of the lounge.

The tiny serving droid beeped happily as Nivari slipped the poison into the drinks and sent it on its way. Thrawn handed her the Twi’lek’s holocomm, and they waited. Thrawn counted five minutes before the comm went off.

“Netula! Netula! I can’t breathe… I need my medical droids! I need them now!” An overweight man yelled into the comm, his eyes darting frantically back and forth. He didn’t even seem to notice it was Nivari holding the comm until she spoke, her voice like silk.

“I do apologize, Master… Tlan, was it? Netula is indisposed at the moment.” Nivari smiled patiently at the man, but her gaze was cold.

“Who--who are you?! What did you do to me?!”

“Information. Cooperate, and I may just decide to give you the antidote.” She tilted her head to the side, acting bored. In truth, Nivari disliked torture. It was often messy and brutal and rarely gave her any information she could use. However, this was threatening enough without clouding the mind to produce results.

“You have my undivided attention, now blast it! What do you want?”

“I need to know about Synchet’s link to the Eagle’s terror network, perhaps you’d care to enlighten me?”

“It’s not--it wasn’t like that!” The man stammered, gasping for air, “Back when I was with Synchet, the company was failing. The war bankrupted us. We had to sell everything. One of our subsidiaries developed medical technologies--kolto tanks, rancor stims, Cyclone, that sort of thing. But the group that bought it wasn’t interested in profit.”

“You may be on your way to earning that antidote, Tlan. Continue.” Nivari narrowed her eyes, her expression unchanging.

“They used fake names, paid for everything in cash. They only cared about the technology, not the business. Yes, I knew it was strange, and no, I didn’t-- didn’t…”

Nivari watched him collapse onto the ground through the holo. She turned to Thrawn with a sigh, her cold demeanor was nothing like he was used to seeing from her.

“Thrawn, take care of the girl. I shouldn’t belong.” Nivari walked further into the lounge, the droids paying her no mind. She found Tlan collapsed on a couch, a table loaded with delicacies in front of him. Nivari approached him, he was still breathing… barely. Carefully she loaded the antidote into the syringe and injected it, watching Tlan slowly come to.  
“I can breathe… I can breathe again. Thank you.” Tlan gasped, a medical droid rushing to his side, listing off symptoms and orders. Nivari ignored it.

“No more, all right? No more. I’ll tell you everything if you’ll just-just go. Just don’t kill me, please!” He sobbed, snot leaking from his nose.

“Quit your sniveling and finish your story, Tlan. I’m a busy woman.”

“It-it’s like I told you, Synchet sold its medical division--VerveGen--to a group of men who kept their identity a secret. They were especially interested in VereGen’s genetic modification serums. They might still be running the company. I don’t know for sure.”

“Any idea what VerveGen is up to?” Nivari asked, resting a hand on her hip.

“Not really,” He shook his head vigorously, like doing so would somehow make it more true. “I heard something about a Cyclone trial--maybe the company’s looking to produce and sell a new batch. VerveGen used to be headquartered in the upper levels. Don’t know if you care… Maybe the building’s not even there anymore, but whatever VerveGen and its owners are doing, I’m not involved!”

“Be a good boy and stay out of trouble, Tlan, or I’ll be back.”

“You ever come here again, I’ll be ready!” He spat. Nivari lunged, shoving her arm against his windpipe, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

“You misunderstand, Tlan. You’re alive right now only because I’m allowing it. Threaten me again, threaten the Empire again, I will find you, and you will die, slowly and as painfully as possible.” She punctuated her words with a hiss. He was crying again, nearly limp in her grasp. She let him fall to the ground before turning on her heels and striding back to the lobby. Thrawn had set the girl up against the wall, she’d wake up with a nasty hangover, but she’d be fine. Nivari was about to speak when her comm went off. She answered it with an annoyed sigh.

“Hello Cipher, always a pleasure to speak. You know, I managed to bypass your companion’s defenses and slice into the Star Cluster’s holocams. I got to see how you handle fieldwork. Your questioning of Jordel Tlan was adeptly handled. You should try torturing marks more often.”

“Let’s talk about the mission, please,” Nivari answered stiffly. She was keenly aware of Thrawn’s gaze resting on her.

“Of course. That’s why I’m here.” Watcher X replied, “So. Now we know about VerveGen--a Synchet Industries medical subsidiary purchased by a shadowy group of buyers. Those buyers were presumably members of the terror cell. The company was acquired to produce Cyclone and other technologies.”

“We need to get inside that facility.”

“Not yet. Soon, but not yet. I’ve located the VerveGen offices, but I’m unable to obtain the personnel records. Their data is very well secured. I need you to return to Shadow Town, I have a plan, but I require your presence. Watcher X out.” Nivari was silent, staring at the comm in her hand.

“His words troubled you,” Nivari nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Thrawn’s voice.

“Not here,” Nivari pleaded, her throat felt tight, “Later, where there are less prying eyes and ears.”

“Of course.” Thrawn gave a short nod, understanding. She did not care if Intelligence knew, but she feared Watcher X.

Now, she’d have to return once again to hear this plan of his.

“Welcome back, Cipher. Glad you could visit.” Watcher X turned around, regarding her for a moment before continuing, “Most people in Shadow Town seek to escape. Spies. Assassins. Freedom is the only reason they’d help the Empire they once served so loyally. But Imperial Intelligence would never offer me freedom… Do you know why?” He was doing it again, lowering his voice to a purr. He couldn’t know about them, there was barely anything to tell--so why did it get under her skin so much?

“Because they outdid themselves. You’re too smart, too calculating for their leash. Letting you go would be the worst thing we could do.” Nivari folded her arms behind her back, observing the man before her.

“Imperial Intelligence fears me, yes, but the Watchers know that if I refuse to help, my mental conditioning reacts. If I disobey a superior, I get headaches. They last for days. So I may as well help you--the alternative is less pleasant… They’ve done it to you as well, you know. Maybe not the same kind, maybe they haven’t even done so yet, but one day they will. One day you will surpass them, they will fear you, and you’ll wind up with a bomb in your head.”

“Enough. You said you had a plan, so let’s hear it.” Nivari growled, losing patience.

“On your way back, I managed to slice into the surveillance and monitor VerveGen’s activities. The results are very enlightening. As we suspected, they’re manufacturing Cyclone. In fact, VerveGen is preparing a large quantity of serum for transport and distribution.”

“Well, they weren’t testing it in the name of science,” Kaliyo quipped from where she was leaning against the cell wall.

“The next point is more intriguing,” Watcher X continued, ignoring Kaliyo, “VerveGen’s day-to-day management is expecting a visit from the owners. That’s when the Cyclone will be turned over. Security will increase--employees sent home, holocams activated, internal defenses powered on. But get into the meeting unnoticed, and you’ll find the terror cell leaders.”

“Then we can eliminate a key link in the chain of command and destroy the Cyclone,”

“An appropriate solution, Cipher, but the approach will require delicacy. With effort, we can create a cybernetic disguise combining implants and holographic technology. To them, you’d appear to be a class-five droid. Most security devices don’t scan mindless droid workers. Fitted with such a camouflage system, you could walk in and out of VerveGen unmolested.”

“What’s the catch? You mentioned implants,” Nivari did her best to disguise the apprehension in her voice. To show fear to someone like Watcher X was a death sentence.

“I’ve already assembled the system’s components. All that remains is to implant the cybernetics necessary to hide your life readings. I can put you to sleep with a minor anesthetic before making the incisions; they must be planted in the spine, so needless to say, it will be painful. Otherwise, we can begin; the procedure should be swift.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you put me under,” Nivari growled.

“As you like. I’ll go as fast as possible.” Watcher X shrugged before moving to collect the necessary components.

Nivari usually didn’t mind being undressed in front of others, but this was different. It lacked the cold distance of a medical procedure as well as the comfort of intimacy. Removing the straps of her armor and unbuttoning her shirt felt like a monumental task. She folded her shirt neatly and set her armor on top of it. She was stalling. Not out of fear of pain, but fear of him. She noted that Thrawn looked away as if to preserve her dignity. Somehow, that made it worse. He had a way of calming her down, allowing her to approach things rationally instead of emotionally. Watcher X had folded a piece of leather-covered in cloth and handed it to her.

“So you don’t bite off your tongue,” He explained. Nivari was only half listening as she laid down on the frigid metal of the examination table. “I’m going to restrain you, lest you make my hand slip and lose sensation in your legs.”

NIvari didn’t respond, she was hardly thinking anymore. She slipped the leather into her mouth, the cloth making her mouth go uncomfortably dry as Watcher X restrained her wrists and ankles. The only warning she had was the pressure of his hand against the scars on her back. Her brain supplied the image of the other night when it was Thrawn’s hands on her skin when it was safe. Any comfort the image brought was cut short by a sharp pain against her spine. The drag of the scalpel was slow, separating her skin like a hot knife through butter. It was manageable--until it wasn’t. There are few pains like that of having something moved inside your body. She’d never felt a sensation on her bones before, but she did now. Cold metal digging into her spine, inserting tethers to keep it in place. Nivari screamed, doing her best to hold still, but still fighting against the restraints. She heard the cadence of Kaliyo’s voice, but she couldn’t make out the words. Her head was spinning.

She wouldn’t find out she was screaming words in Cheunh until Thrawn would tell her later. She knew most of it was nonsense as she felt another drag of the scalpel and more white-hot pain as the metal screwed itself into her spine. She wanted to vomit. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to go home, she wanted the pain to stop. Nivari blacked out as the third and final cybernetic attached itself to her body. She came too a moment later, the pain lessened, but still there. She could feel the repeated sharp stab of a needle and thread being pulled through her skin.

As soon as Watcher X removed the restraints, Nivari moved just enough off of the table and threw up. The pull of her muscles only made the pain worse. Her nose burned, and her eyes filled unbidden with tears. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder as she threw up again. Thrawn. He whispered something in Cheunh she couldn’t make out in her current state.

It might’ve been three minutes; it might’ve been years, but eventually, the pain faded enough for Nivari to move. Thrawn applied the bandages instead of Watcher X. She pulled her shirt back on and strapped her armor into place. She didn’t say another word to Watcher X as they left the cell. The only words she remembered him saying in her haze were:

“Congratulations, Cipher, you now pass as a machine.”

Thrawn and Kaliyo were forced to wait outside in a speeder. Thrawn had sliced into the holocams inside the meeting room, but his communications were jammed. Nivari was on her own. It had been a long time since Thrawn had felt pure, unbridled rage. He’d experienced anger, the Navy often held archaic ideals that deserved his frustration and ridicule, but this was different. Something inside of him hurt when he heard Nivari scream. Even Kaliyo was shaken. Battle wounds were one thing, but this was intimate and cold and manipulative and unnerving. Thrawn could not unhear her scream.

Watcher X had been right; no one stopped her even as she entered the meeting room. Nivari approached a console, acting as if she belonged while she listened in on the terrorist’s conversation. The Eagle joined in through holocall, an air of pride resonating off of him. Nivari wanted to put a blaster bolt between his eyes.

“...after the test results came in, we made some modifications. The serum lasts longer, and the side effects kick in later. But it’s still lethal. No matter what we do, Cyclone will burn up its users from the inside out.”

“I’m not concerned about fatalities,” The Eagle spoke with the same undeserved confidence as he had in the broadcast, “The men and women taking the serum understand the necessity of sacrifice. This is an important day for us. You’ve created a new weapon in our fight for freedom--one that we’ll use to great advantage.”

“We’re all honored to hear that from the Eagle, sir. VerveGen is your partner in the cause.” The exec who was speaking when she walked in said in awe.

“How do you want us to proceed?” the man asked, he couldn’t be VerveGen, wasn’t the type.

“You and your men will distribute the Cyclone to the cells and continue overseeing Nar Shaddaa. VerveGen will remain under your watch. Predot will continue managing the business.”

“I appreciate your faith in me, sir.” Bootlicker.

“Smugglers are ready and waiting. As soon as we’re done here, I’ll get the serum to them.”

“Excellent,” The Eagle smiled, “If we need VerveGen again, I’ll contact you. Otherwise, use your initiative. End transmission.” The holocomm shut off.

“You heard him. Grab the serum and go. Predot--”

“I’m sorry, sir,” A kid, barely an adult by the looks if it spoke up, “I was doing a full sensor scan, and that droid over there is showing unusual readings.”

“I don’t recognize it. It certainly shouldn’t be in the conference room.”

Nivari reached for her belt, dropping a smoke grenade, it clattered to the floor already beginning to fill the room. The men panicked, some drawing blasters, others attempting to flee. Nivari fired three successive shots, each hitting dead center. The last, the kid, rushed her. She slammed the butt of her rifle against his skull, and he crumpled to the floor, shooting him in the leg for good measure. It wasn’t much of a fight, but she hadn’t been expecting one either. The smoke slowly began to clear as the holocom in the center of the room lit up with the image of Watcher X.

“Recording function activated—self-diagnostics: critical. I’m going to die. I’m looking at the woman who is going to kill me.” He was crying.

“A cyborg. How convenient.” Watcher X hummed thoughtfully. “You’ve eliminated the cell leaders. Now we must remove any chance for their followers to regroup. Their communication hub must be found that man at your feet is the key.”

“I don’t know anything!”

“We can use his computer-enhanced brain to locate the hub. You’ll need to route me to his cortical implant.”

“What? You can’t do that!” He struggled to sit up, attempting to crawl farther away. Watcher X ignored him.

“There should be a standard interface somewhere on his skull. Connect your holocommunicator, and I can slice the data inside his mind.”

“Please!” The man screamed, “I’ll tell you what you need to know, just please don’t slice my brain!” Nivari ignored him. It was easier that way. He was too disoriented to struggle. He went limp the second the communicator was connected, his limbs occasionally twitching.

“Yes… I’ve found the communication hub, a complex system of networks and computers… I’ll hand this over to Intelligence, once they send a team in this cell will be no more. Excellent work, Cipher. You’ve struck the final blow to the terror cell. Any survivors will be unable to regroup. There is only one catch.” Watcher X was smiling again. Nivari was beginning to hate that smile.

“Access to the Eagle’s ciphers allowed me to use them for myself. Shadow Town experienced a minor security malfunction.”

“You used it as a chance to escape.” Nivari frowned. She had to admit it was smart, though she’d expect nothing less.

“I knew working with Intelligence would expand my options. It wasn’t until you walked into my cell that I formulated my plan. Soon, one of your Watchers will notice the glitch. You’ll be asked to find me. Hunt me at your master’s call. But, I do not want you as my enemy. Tell them I remain imprisoned—as I understand it; Watcher Two has had little rest; she would believe she made a mistake. Once I’m free, I’ll share my secrets. Do you want to be free of our masters? I will tell you everything Intelligence keeps from its Ciphers.”

“And how do I know you’ll keep your end of the deal?”

“You don’t. But consider it is a Watcher’s job to look out for their Ciphers… the possibilities are endless. Do you wish to know the details of the eugenics program that bred myself and Watcher Two? The aliases of your “friend” Kalyio Djannis? It’s yours. All the secrets… all you have to do is let me go.”

“You know how to play the game… I’ll give you that.”

“I can guarantee this opportunity will not come again, Cipher Nine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, you have an incoming transmission from your masters. Goodbye, Ni’var’ inrokini.”

Nivari froze as the line went dead, staring at the blinking light indicating another call. How had he known her name? She could still stop this- but should she? Those secrets could be the difference between freedom and ending up like so many of the people now trapped in Shadow Town.

“Cipher Nine? This is Watcher Two. I’m routing this call through half a dozen city subsystems. We just intercepted a set of terrorist transmissions reporting the destruction of a company called “VerveGen.” I’ve sent a team to scour the company’s subsystems for additional data. It seems the Nar Shaddaa cell has been neutralized.”

“I can confirm the cell has been destroyed.” Nivari nodded, her thoughts still racing.

“That’s excellent, but there’s something else that concerns me. As I was monitoring I noticed unusual readings; it’s possible Shadow Town was breached. I’m worried about Watcher X; he’d be the first to take advantage of a flaw like that.”

“I just spoke to him,” Nivari took a deep breath, “he’s still locked up.”

“I… must have made a mistake…” Watcher Two stared down at a datapad in her hands in confusion.

“You’re exhausted, Watcher Two. A mistake like that could cost us a mission. Inform Keeper that I have requested at least three days of leave for you. I can’t have you slipping up.” Nivari’s concern was genuine; it didn’t make her conscience weigh any less.

“Of course, I apologize, Cipher. That man always puts me on edge—I’m sorry you had to work with him.

“What’s done is done, Watcher.”

“I won’t trouble you further. I’m knee-deep in new data, and I’m sure you’re eager to wrap up business on Nar Shaddaa. Contact me once you return to your ship. Watcher Two out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates may be slower until the semester ends, but I promise they will still be happening. (Also apologies for a couple of weird formatting issues I missed while editing. I think I managed to fix them all? Note to self don’t try to upload in the middle of the night.)
> 
> additional note: I'm a dumbass and forgot to provide a translation. fuck.  
Thrawn: Why dream when she is right here?  
Nivari: Kiss and tell and all you'll have left are the dreams  
Thrawn: I'd be a poor tactician if I did


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Nivari a bit of a break and let Thrawn take the reins in this chapter.

Nivari was usually quiet, but she hadn’t uttered a word since Watcher X had sliced her open, at least, not to Thrawn or Kaliyo. It wasn’t that Thrawn minded the silence, it gave him time to think, but this was oppressive. Perhaps space and time were what she needed. The operation had been invasive and traumatic; anyone would be rattled after such an affair. Still, he could not allow her to simply hide in her cabin either. Once they reached the ship, Thrawn pulled Nivari into the medbay. She didn’t resist at all, just allowing him to move her however he liked. 

“I need to check on the incisions, may I?” His voice was soft like he’d spook her if he spoke too loudly. Every movement was slow, telegraphed beforehand. Nivari nodded, allowing Thrawn to remove her armor and unbutton her shirt. She sat with her back to him on the examination table. Her gaze never left the wall. 

Upon removing the bandages, Thrawn was treated to a grisly sight. He’d known the combined efforts of himself and Watcher X had been sloppy, more focused on speed than precision. Still, the view that greeted him made him cringe. The implant wasn’t small and rose about a centimeter above her skin. The flesh had to be sewn back together around the bits of metal. The wound was inflamed, blood oozing between the sutures. Thrawn inhaled, the acrid taste of the beginnings of an infection settling on his tongue. 

Thrawn gently cleaned the three wounds, listening to Nivari hiss as the antiseptic bubbled around each one. She didn’t attempt to keep quiet as she had at Shadow Town, but she still refused to speak. The only sounds she made were cries of pain. He measured out a dose of painkillers and anesthesia as the antiseptic did its work. Nivari winced as he inserted the needle into her arm, watching as the liquid disappeared into her veins. He then arranged three gauze pads to rest over the wounds. Synthskin could agitate it even more, and he wasn’t going to risk that until the injuries were at least a couple of days older. 

“Rest, I’ll report to Intelligence.”

“Watcher Two won’t like that,” Nivari protested half-heartedly as her eyes began to droop. Thrawn helped her stand and took her to her room. The drug was working faster than he anticipated--she drifted off the second her head hit the pillow. Thrawn unlaced her boots and pulled them off one by one. Next came her socks and then with a bit more effort, her pants. He then carefully arranged the blanket over her to not irritate her wounds. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, his fingers ghosting over her skin. She looked peaceful like this. She deserved the rest after the hell she’d just been put through. Thrawn walked back into the main area, the door closing behind him with a soft hiss. 

“This is Captain Mitth’raw’nuruodo to Watcher Two. Please respond.” Thrawn stood at attention, expecting to see at least one of the Watchers on the holocom. Instead, what appeared in front of him was a combat droid, a model he recognized from Jadus’ chambers.

“Contact authorization denied,” The droid droned, staring in Thrawn’s direction, “This is the Imperial Automated Defense Corps unit CR-97. By order of Darth Zhorrid, Lord of the Dark Council, your ship is now on lockdown.” Thrawn frowned as the image shifted from the droid to Darth Zhorrid herself. She spoke before he even had a chance to address her.

“Thrawn. Where is Cipher Nine?”

“The Cipher is currently indisposed at the moment, my lord.”

“I suppose you’ll have to do. Tell me, Thrawn, last time we spoke, you were called to Korriban. Did you misunderstand what a privilege that audience was?” As Thrawn recalled, she attempted to murder both him and Nivari. He did not voice this observation. 

“I do not believe I have, my lord.” His voice was even, his posture unchanged. She may be a Sith, but she still acted on whims like a child. 

“Many would beg for the opportunity to serve one of the Dark Council,” Thrawn doubted that very much, “You’ve not impressed me, you or Cipher Nine. You’ve given me no new information since your mission began, about the murder of Darth Jadus or otherwise. When you receive my orders, you’ll do as you’re told… or I’ll have you flayed alive, along with everyone you know. Understood?” Thrawn restrained himself from mentioning that “everyone he knew” would involve a large chunk of the Imperial Navy, and flaying them alive would be counterproductive. 

“I understand, and I beg your forgiveness.” Thrawn bowed, mostly to hide the look of disgust beginning to form on his face. By the time he rose, he’d returned to the same impassive expression he usually wore. 

“It will have to do,” Darth Zhorrid sighed, “Now. My peers on the Dark Council acknowledge me--but they don’t yet respect me. Not like they did my father. To secure my position, I must have my father’s secrets--the mysteries Darth Jadus never deigned to teach me.”

“You believe Jadus’s secrets will win you the council member’s respect?” It was framed as a question only to prevent Zhorrid from losing her temper and finding some way to kill him outright. Another’s accomplishments were no way to prove your own worth. 

“Once I possess the tools my father used, the Dark Council will have no choice but to admire me. I was his only apprentice, but he favored Force-blind advisors over his own daughter.” Thrawn couldn’t begin to imagine why, not when Darth Zhorrid was clearly the picture of restraint. 

“Of course, most of his advisors died with him on the Dominator...but not all. Vyord Yanol stayed behind. He fled to Nar Shaddaa.”

“And you believe this advisor can tell you what Darth Jadus knew.”

“I know he can. Why else would he flee, unless he feared sharing?” Thrawn could think of a few reasons but held his tongue. “Then again, maybe Yanol conspired with Jadus’s rivals. Maybe he was involved in my father’s death. The result is the same. My sources have found his hideout. You will catch him and bring him to me. Until then, we are finished.” The line went dead. Thrawn waited another moment before relaxing his posture. Collecting his weapons and gear, he knocked on the doorframe of the crew’s quarters. 

“Kaliyo, Nivari is currently resting. Darth Zhorrid requires me to find one of her father’s advisors… Do take care not to break anything while I’m away, yes?”

“Is she doing okay?” Kaliyo’s voice was almost soft. Whatever their strange relationship was, there was part of the renegade who cared if the Cipher was injured even if her pride would never allow her to admit it. 

“She just needs rest. I should be back within a cycle at the most.”

“Roger that.” Kaliyo shrugged and collapsed back into her bunk. That would have to do. With that, Thrawn exited the Phantom in search of this runaway advisor. 

  
The more time Thrawn spent on this planet, the more he came to despise it. Even inside Imperial controlled territory, things were a mess. He wondered if the Empire would ever make good on the threat of eradicating the Hutt Cartel when they were no longer useful. He hoped so. There was no room for petty gangsters in the world the Empire sought to build. 

Thrawn wasn’t at all surprised when the coordinates led to the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa. He slowed his speeder to a stop in front of a small spice den. The scent was overwhelming, burning his throat and making his eyes water. He was thankful he hadn’t returned to his uniform as he pulled the gas mask hanging from his neck over his mouth. The filters were old, but the burning faded. Thrawn pointedly ignored the piles of people in various states of undress as he entered the den, following the tracker with a singular focus. The second he approached the figure where the signal was originating, the man panicked. He was old, skin wrinkled and hanging from his bones, his beard matted. He stank of fear.

“Get away!” The man shrieked, Thrawn noted no one in the den seemed to care, “I’ve done nothing to you-- I’ve touched nothing on this dustball… talked to no one!” He had hoped there wouldn’t be a scene, but humans never were subtle. He made a point to flick his blaster from kill to stun. 

“Vyrod Yanol, I assume?” Thrawn tilted his head with an indifferent expression on his face. He knew who the man was, but perhaps he could glean information of his own… Anything to give himself a leg up on Darth Zhorrid. 

“You know who I am! You wouldn’t be here otherwise!” He pointed an accusing finger at Thrawn, but the panic in his voice did little to ensure he was intimidating. “The Dark Council hired you, didn’t it? Or the Galactic Republic? The Mecrosa Order? The Hutts? It doesn’t matter--my master is dead. Darth Jadus is gone. There is no one left to betray!” 

“I don’t recall asking you to betray anyone. Darth Zhorrid sent me with an invitation to return and work for her.” It wasn’t a lie, but the Dark Council did not “invite," they ordered, and you listened unless you wanted to die. 

“Zhorrid? Ha! The idiot girl thinks she can equal her father, eh?” Vyrod shook his head, “You really don’t understand, Lord Jadus must have made preparations for his death. He has power and fire and brilliance! The instant my master died, I promise--his contingency plans went into action. They’ll bring doom to everything Lord Jadus ever touched… and I want no part of it.”

“There are things you know, knowledge no one else possesses. I will only ask kindly once.” Thrawn replied, his voice cold. 

“In another place, another time, I might have done you a favor. I would have owned you, alien, but not anymore. I won’t be caught in the master’s schemes--never again!” He reached for his blaster with a pitiful cry, but Thrawn was faster. His blaster fired off a stun bolt, sending Vyrod crumpling to the ground.

No one seemed to care as he threw the man over his shoulder and carried him back to his speeder. He strapped him down and returned to the Phantom. Hopefully, Zhorrid would leave them to their business for a while. 

Thrawn dragged the half-conscious man onto the ship and passed him off to Kaliyo. He didn’t comment as he watched her strip him for credits and drag him to the cell in the back of the ship. He heard the water running as he entered Nivari’s cabin and saw the steam drifting out from the open door. The bed was unmade, the blankets kicked off to the end, and spilled onto the floor. Her metabolism had burnt off the anesthesia faster than he had anticipated. He could smell the sweat clinging to the blankets as he stripped the bed and dumped the sheets and blankets into the chute to be washed later. He rummaged around the cabinets until he found a clean set and remade the bed. Just as he was smoothing the blanket out, he heard the squeak of the fresher as the water shut off. 

Nivari trudged out, her hair and torso wrapped in towels. Her heat signature was much higher than the resting rate, but the uneven spread of it let him know it was just the heat of the water and not a developing fever. 

“How are you feeling?” Thrawn pointedly moved his gaze back to her face. He couldn’t help the twinge of annoyance at himself. He’d never been one to have a wandering gaze, so why did she have such an effect on him? It must be the pheromones. It had to be. 

“Sore, tired,” Nivari shrugged as she brushed past him to the wardrobe, “Kaliyo told me Zhorrid sent you out to find some rogue advisor, you didn’t have to do it on your own.”

“You needed the rest, and Kaliyo and I are about as compatible as oil and water.” Thrawn shook his head, watching as she turned her back to him and dropped the towel as she got dressed. The bruising had worsened, but the swelling had gone down. He could no longer find the scent of infection. “Intelligence will be expecting an update from you as well. I doubt they’d be pleased to see me instead of their agent.”

“You’re as much a part of this as I am, even if the Watchers are feeling a little twitchy,” Nivari turned around as she buttoned up her shirt and pulled on the jacket. Thrawn blinked, remembering her strange behavior after the cell had been destroyed.

“Why did you lie to Watcher Two?” Thrawn asked as he folded his arms behind his back. Nivari froze under his gaze for just a moment before grabbing her boots and walking past him to sit down on the bed and pull them on. Thrawn turned on his heels to face her again.

“I was offered a deal, a gamble, and I took it,” Nivari explained carefully. “Information. Things Intelligence keeps from its Ciphers, information on the Watchers and Kaliyo.” They were both silent for a while. Thrawn understood, how could he not? It wasn’t as if he and Eli hadn’t spent their fair share of days and nights uncovering information they weren’t supposed to be privy to. 

“Come, we shouldn’t keep Intelligence waiting,” Nivari said as she walked back into the main chamber, Thrawn at her heels. She flicked a switch and input a series of numbers. 

“This is Keeper to Cipher Nine. I understand you are running an errand for Darth Zhorrid.” Keeper’s image flickered to life as Nivari took a step back and stood at attention, Thrawn one step behind her and to the right as always. She could hear Kaliyo moving about the cockpit. “It is not my place to know a Dark Council member’s business, so I won’t ask what she wants. I only wish to advise you to take care.”

“That’s unusually thoughtful of you, Keeper,” Nivari’s tone was flat, a simple statement, not a jab. 

“These are unusual circumstances,” his gaze shifted to Thrawn and back to Nivari, “Would that they were different. Zhorrid has relocated to Darth Jadus’s old chambers on Dromund Kaas. She awaits you there; Keeper out.”

  
The Citadel was right next door. One building over and Nivari would feel safe. One building over and Nivari would be submerged in her element. Instead, she was forced to enter the Sith’s sanctum once again with Thrawn close behind. Nivari could still feel the phantom touch of Jadus as the force squeezed around her windpipe. Her cheek burned with the memory of Zhorrid’s lightsaber against her flesh. How could the Sith be both their greatest weapon and their own worst enemy?

The pained scream of a man echoed through the halls as Nivari walked closer to Zhorrid’s chambers. Yanol was drugged into unconsciousness and strapped to a stretcher floating behind them. Nivari hoped Zhorrid wouldn’t force the two of them to stay and watch. Nivari’s blood went cold as they entered the chamber. Bodies were scattered throughout the room, and in the middle, Zhorrid stood above the hunched over form of Keeper. 

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson yet, Keeper?” Zhorrid asked in a sing-song tone. Keeper was kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath. The scent of burnt skin and flesh was overwhelming. Zhorrid didn’t seem to notice the pair enter as she charged up another blast of electricity. Keeper was about to speak as the blast hit him. His body convulsed violently as a scream ripped its way from his throat. 

“Yes… Yes, my lord,” Keeper gasped, limbs twitching from the overcharge of electricity. 

“I don’t like that name,” Zhorrid snapped, “You certainly haven’t done a very good job of keeping you agents. Speaking of which-- Cipher Nine, Thrawn! Your superior and I were just chatting.” Thrawn held Zhorrid’s gaze as Nivari kneeled beside Keeper. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Nivari asked in a soft voice. 

“I’m fine, agent, I’ll…” Keeper shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. Nivari watched his pulse, erratic as his heart tried to find the proper rhythm once again. 

“Speak to me, not to him! He wouldn’t be here if not for your lack of respect!” Zhorrid shrieked like a child denied. A child who was very comfortable with torture. “You see, in our last conversation, you said... Something that irked me. I don’t remember what. I thought about having you killed, but then I thought, “who’s really responsible here?” And I decided to punish Keeper.”

“Keeper did nothing wrong!” Nivari snarled back, baring her teeth as she moved in front of Keeper as if to shield him. 

“You are truly ignorant to the nature of authority,” Zhorrid sighed, seemingly deciding that punishing Nivari’s outburst wasn’t worth the effort, “Keeper? You may go. I have business with my agents.” 

“I appreciate that my lord,” Keeper stumbled as he got to his feet, a hand clutching his side, “As for you, Cipher-- good to see you alive. It’s getting dangerous out there.” Nivari stood up, watching as Keeper slowly began to limp out of the room. 

“I’m so sorry about this, sir,” Nivari was shaking with a cold fury. Keeper gave her a stern look over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine, Cipher. Be careful,” Keeper said as he left the room, Nivari returned her gaze to Zhorrid. Thrawn still hadn’t moved. Nivari couldn’t understand how he could be so calm. 

“So! Vyrod Yanol--is that him? Or is this another body for my collection?”

“Why hire a bounty hunter when you have us?” Thrawn replied, there was no edge in his voice, but Nivari could see him digging his nails into his palms. Perhaps he was just better at concealing his emotions than she was. 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Zhorrid waved her hand dismissively, “Yanol and I are going to spend some time together. He’s going to reveal every secret my father ever had. Expect a token of my appreciation, Thrawn. As for you, my Cipher, next time, I will not be so kind. Remember, you both belong to me, expect to be called upon again soon. You are dismissed.” 

“It’ll give me something to look forward to,” Nivari spat. 

“Think about it. Dream of me, and your service to me, my dear Cipher,” Zhorrid took a step forward and wrapped a hand around Nivari’s throat. She squeezed hard enough to block off the air, hard enough to bruise, before letting go and returning her attention to the man on the stretcher. Thrawn gently ushered Nivari out. She didn’t fight him. 

The pair did not speak as they returned to the Phantom, and Nivari moved to receive their latest orders. Watcher Two appeared before her on the holo, looking much more rested and alert. 

“Transmitting security codes. This is Watcher Two to Cipher Nine. I’m glad to see you’re back on duty. After you dismantled the cells on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa, the rest of the terror network went into overdrive.”

“The more they move, the more visible they get. Our move and our advantage,” Nivari visibly relaxed as she spoke to Watcher Two. Back to work. 

“I’m certainly not complaining,” Watcher Two laughed, “I told you before about the Eagle’s mystery weapon--the “Eradicator” devices. We still don’t know what they are, but we intercepted this transmission.” The holo changed from Watcher Two to the Eagle in the middle of a speech. 

“--once the devices are fully functional, I’ll enter the targeting codes myself. Only then will instructions be sent. All cells are encouraged to prepare attacks on secondary targets. Once the Eradicators cause chaos in every Imperial stronghold, you must fan the flames. Stand tall above the wreckage. Shape the destruction into a message. That is how we prevail.”

“Listen to his voice,” Nivari sneered, “He has no idea what we will do to him.” 

“He’s getting bold,” Watcher Two agreed, “There is good news as well. We have leads on two new terror cells, vital to the network’s operation. They’re your next target. Proceed to Tattooine and Alderaan at your discretion; your mission will continue there. Watcher Two out.”

“Thrawn set a course for Tattooine. The sooner we get rid of that cell, the sooner I can forget that dustball exists.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you enjoy my work please consider leaving a kudos and a comment! Seriously, whenever I hit a roadblock in this fic rereading y'alls comments really does help to keep me going!


	9. Stuck On the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this chapter is Stuck on the Puzzle by Alex Turner

Thrawn’s back hit the training mat with a dull thud. He stared up at the harsh lighting above him with a frown before raising himself onto his elbows. He was met with the cold, wooden blade of Nivari’s bokken beneath his chin. She was standing above him with a triumphant grin on her face. 

“What was the agreement? Best two out of three?” Nivari asked innocently, tilting her head and pursed her lips as if thinking, “I do believe this means I win-” Thrawn hooked his ankle around hers and jerked his leg, sending the agent sprawling into him with a yelp. Her bokken clattered to the ground beside them. She twisted as she fell, her hands framing his head, catching herself before her head could collide with his. 

“What was that, Cipher? I’m afraid I didn’t catch that,” It was Thrawn’s turn to look smug as Nivari tried in vain to regain her composure. She glared at him, strands of hair that had escaped her braid, sticking to her skin. The pair had been sparring like this for the past couple of hours. Tatooine was still a few light-years away, and they had time to kill. It felt good to spar like this, relieve some of the tension that had been building since their last encounter with Zhorrid. The sex was good, better than good, really, but there was just something about sparring that scratched the itch differently. 

“You are a dirty cheat, Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Nivari frowned, but the mischief remained in her gaze. The use of his full name caught him off guard. He recovered quickly. He may have to resort to tricks in their physical sparring, but he was more than capable of holding his own in their verbal matches. 

“Am I now? I do not recall you banning the use of… shall we say alternative tactics,” Thrawn smirked, about to add to his statement when Nivari pointedly stopped holding her weight. Her hips sitting just above his. Her thighs resting against his sides. She leaned down slightly, just enough for their lips to almost meet. She was staring at him through half-lidded eyes. He swallowed thickly. 

“Oh, do continue, Captain. I’d quite like to understand these alternative tactics of yours,” Nivari purred and leaned forward again. Instead of the kiss, he was expecting she dodged past him to whisper in his ear, her voice like silk. “Or, you could admit defeat, and we can make this more interesting…” She punctuated her words with a roll of her hips. He’d miscalculated, and he was paying for it. 

“Perhaps we should discuss the terms of your surrender then,” Thrawn’s hand snaked up her back until he could wrap her loose braid in his grip. A slight pull had Nivari arching her into him and a soft gasp spilling from her lips. Instinct made the adrenaline surge in her veins, even though she understood she wasn’t in danger. She fought the urge to try and break Thrawn’s grip and instead let him lead her. It was nice once she got past the initial feeling of panic. Thrawn sat up, Nivari sliding into his lap. He took the chance to leave a harsh bite against her exposed neck, swiping his tongue against the agitated skin to soothe the worst of the sting. The salt of her sweat settled on his tongue just as her scent did—Morning frost, imperial soap, and a smell that was unmistakably _her_. A scent no longer smothered by the suppressants she no longer bothered to take. It clung to her sheets, her clothes, and it was as intoxicating and rich to him as the finest wine. 

“As much as I would enjoy being fucked on the training room floor- I’d rather not be caught by Kaliyo,” Nivari let Thrawn pull her into a kiss. Slow, deep, like crashing into the water and allowing the sensation envelope you. Despite it being her idea, she couldn’t help but chase the kiss as Thrawn pulled away. At least he looked as disheveled as she felt. They both took a moment to catch their breath, Nivari almost pulled Thrawn into another kiss. A sharp tug on her hair stopped her short and pulled a pained, but pleasured gasp from her throat. 

“Go, I’ll clean up here,” If Nivari wasn’t so keyed up, she might’ve been annoyed by the authority in his voice. That wasn’t the case now. As casually as she could manage, she walked past the crew quarters and to their shared cabin. Mercifully, Kaliyo was preoccupied with a holocall. Nivari should care, she should know what Kaliyo was up to, but damn it all she did not want to care right now. 

The moment she was alone in her cabin, the girlish anxiety hit. Should she clean up? Change clothes? Fix her hair? She ducked into the fresher and stared at herself in the mirror, butterflies filling her stomach. The scar from Zhorrid’s lightsaber had healed nicely, thanks to Thrawn’s handiwork. Still, it left a streak of marred, discolored skin. She hadn’t thought of beauty since she was a girl, hadn’t cared insofar as it helped with a mission. It was an uncomfortable feeling, so, like all unpleasant things, she shoved it as far down as she could and thought of something else. Nivari did end up running a brush through her hair and braiding it once again while she waited for Thrawn. 

The sound of the door opening did not make her jump. She was not anxious about this: just another mark, just another quick lay. The strange tightness in her chest was nothing. She turned to watch Thrawn lock the door from her perch on the bed. Just play the part. 

“You fixed your hair,” Thrawn observed as he walked towards her. No, it was a glide, walking was too mundane to describe the grace of which he moved. Dangerous, her mind provided as she searched for the words she needed to respond.

“Better than letting it get in the way,” She lied smoothly. The look in his eyes told her he knew she was lying. Of course, he did. He could see her body change to accommodate it. “Now, where were we?” Nivari changed the subject, watching his gaze darken with lust. Hook, line, and sinker.

Thrawn bent down to kiss her. Less urgent than the moments before, each kiss bleeding into the next as he pushed her back onto the bed and moved on top of her. Slow, methodical, they had the time, and he wanted to savor it. He planted a kiss on the side of her mouth then her jaw. He sucked a new mark into her pulse point and placed a soft kiss upon the bite he’d left earlier. 

Thrawn’s hands snaked their way under her shirt, running his calloused palms against her stomach and up her sides. Nivari couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling of his thumbs tracing the underside of her bra. Teasing. 

“You’re a menace,” Nivari growled, nails digging into his skin as his fingers ghosted around her ribs and refused to go where she wanted them. 

“Yes,” he hummed in agreement, and she could feel him smirk against her skin, “but patience makes the reward so much sweeter.” He acquiesced to her unsaid demand nonetheless. Thrawn allowed her enough room to pull off her tank top and toss it to the side. He grabbed her wrists before she could reach for her bra and pinned them above her head. He held them there for a moment, pausing his assault to speak. 

“I’m going to let go, and you are going to keep your hands there until I say otherwise, is that clear, Nivari?” If this was the same commanding tone he used in the Navy, then Nivari had no clue how anything had gotten done. Not when her name was a purr on his lips. Not with his eyes boring into her as if he could see through every wall she’d put up. 

“Yes,” her voice was barely a whisper before she swallowed and tried again, “Yes.”

“Good girl,”

How could he look at her as if that praise hadn’t gone straight to her core? She didn’t get an answer as he unclipped the front of her bra. She’d never been more thankful for wearing that particular one as it went slack around her. The feather-light touch of his hand sent a shiver down her spine right before she felt his lips against her. It took her a moment to realize he was experimenting as he switched between soft bites and using his tongue. She wasn’t about to complain. Not when he began to trail those kisses and bites farther down to her ribs, her stomach, her navel. Her hips jerked involuntarily, and he chuckled.

“Do you know how much sleep I’ve lost thinking of you like this?” Nivari didn’t answer, couldn’t answer without her voice breaking as he hooked his thumbs into her waistband and pulled both her pants and underwear down together. Slow, so frustratingly slow as he pulled them down her legs, dragging his thumbs against every inch of newly exposed skin before he fully divested her of the last of her clothing. “Dreams cannot even begin to compare.”

Nivari briefly considered kicking him as he began to once again pay attention to everywhere, but where she wanted him—kissing her ankle, her calf, her thigh, worshipping her in a way that made her head spin. His fingers traced shapes on the inside of her thighs. Stars, she was drenched. A kiss on her thigh made her jump and pulled a gasp from her.

“Eyes on me, Cipher,” That tone was back, and her eyes snapped open to watch him. A distant part of her brain wondered if she could cum just from his voice. Probably. “Very good. Keep your eyes on me; if you stop, so will I.”

Nivari had played these kinds of games before but never had she felt so out of her depth. Something about Thrawn made everything so much more. She had to crane her neck to watch him as he moved between her thighs. Her fingers dug into the sheets as he leaned forward and blew cool air against her clit. 

“Oh kriff,” She hissed as the sensation was replaced with his tongue. She wasn’t going to last long, not when he’d spent so much time winding her up. “Thrawn let me touch you, please!” For a moment, he didn’t answer her plea, consumed with his task as his tongue slipped inside of her. It was too much and not nearly enough. She wanted to scream. 

“Not until you come,” His gaze met hers as he sucked on her clit and slipped a finger inside of her. The wounded sound that clawed its way from her throat was foreign to her, but she didn’t care. Not when his finger brushed up against that spot inside of her, and suddenly she couldn’t breathe. Nivari ground her hips against him, desperate for more. Close, so close. 

“Thrawn, fuck!” She hissed, wanting so badly to let her head fall back and lose herself in the pleasure, but he’d told her what he wanted. She wanted to please him. She wanted to hear those two words again. He hummed, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure through her. Just as he slipped another finger inside of her, the cord snapped, and her vision went white. Every sensation was overwhelming. Sweat cooling her skin, the sheets brushing against her naked body, Thrawn’s weight against her, his tongue on her clit, his fingers inside of her. Too much. Her back arched as she cried out, nails digging into the sheets. 

Thrawn slowed his ministrations, content to watch her as she rode out the pleasure. Still, his fingers never stopped moving, slowly stretching her and extending the pleasure till it was nearly too much. Then, he was gone. Nivari forced her eyes open to see him pulling off his clothes and letting them fall where they may. She sat up, ignoring the previous order to not move her hands in favor of watching him. Her mind was still foggy with the afterglow. 

“Any preference?” Thrawn asked as if he was asking what kind of wine she preferred instead of how she wanted to fuck him. She licked her too dry lips before responding.  
“On your back,” Nivari said, her voice shaking as she tried to get her heart rate to return to a reasonable level. Thrawn gave her a brief smile before climbing onto the bed beside her. Nivari pounced before he could get the upper hand, pinning him beneath her. With no preamble, she lined him up and sunk down. The sound he made was like music to her ears. If he wanted foreplay, he shouldn’t have teased her so mercilessly. The stretch was divine, just enough pain to be pleasurable. 

“I believe it is you who is the menace,” Thrawn groaned as his hands found her hips, her own resting against his shoulders. 

“If you don’t want me in control, I suggest rope,” Nivari sighed, her head falling back as she slowly began to rock her hips. 

“Another time, perhaps,” Thrawn quipped back, but he seemed more interested in the way Nivari was moving than conversing with her. Nivari moved her hands to his thighs, leaning back and rotating her hips until he hit just right inside of her. Thrawn lifted himself onto his elbows to watch her, content to allow her to use him for her own pleasure for the moment. 

“Tell me how you’d do it, how you’d tie me up,” Nivari gasped, grinding her hips down on his. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” He breathed, voice shaking, “Alderaanian silk. Strong enough to hold you, gentle enough to drive you insane. Take my time, wrap you in it… A diamond weave, I think. Perhaps I’ll bind your ankles to it, keep your thighs open for me.”

“Yeah?” Nivari whimpered as he bucked his hips to meet hers. She dug her nails into his thighs, sure to leave crescent marks afterward. Her hips jerked involuntarily as he moved one hand to her hip and began to circle her clit with his thumb.

“Bring you to the edge over and over until you’re begging for it, maybe I’ll have you ride my thigh… make you come just from my voice… fuck…” Thrawn’s voice was rough, Nivari couldn’t blame him. With the extra attention he was giving her clit, she was just as close as he was.

“Thrawn, I’m-”

“Go on, come for me, Nivari,” Thrawn redoubled his efforts, and in no time at all, Nivari felt herself tumbling over the edge for the second time that day. Thrawn followed close behind, his hands digging into her hips with enough force to bruise. Nivari collapsed into his chest, her thighs quaking as she gasped for breath. They laid like that for as long as Nivari could stand the feeling of Thrawn’s cum leaking out of her. She rolled off of him so he could retrieve a damp cloth. Much like the first time, Nivari felt a twinge in her chest as he carefully cleaned away the evidence of their tryst. 

When he pulled her into a soft kiss, she let herself get lost in him all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all so much for reading! If you enjoy my writing please consider leaving a kudos and or comment. I honestly never expected this fic to get so much attention and I’m just so floored by it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, my muse decided it was time for a vacation. My life has been crazy lately so I can't promise a consistent upload schedule currently. That being said I have no intention of abandoning this fic.

“Watcher Two to Cipher Nine. Link established with Mos Ila spaceport. Updating encryption protocols. And… transmission secure, I assume the flight was uneventful?”

“Not much of anything out here is there?” Nivari quipped back, thankful that her uniform covered the plethora of marks Thrawn had spent the better part of the previous night working into her skin. 

“That’s how it looks on the surface,” Watcher Two gave her a knowing look, and her ears began to burn. It was one thing knowing Intelligence knew, it was another when your Watcher called you out for it. 

“Tatooine is a desert world. Binary star system, minimal life-forms, sparsely populated by moisture farmers and petty criminals. Mos Ila is the only permanent Imperial outpost. Not normally somewhere we’d expect terrorists to congregate, but these are unusual terrorists--we’ve taken to calling them the ghost cell.” Watcher Two continued with the debrief. Ultimately, Intelligence did not care what it’s agents got up to in their spare time. So long as they continued to deliver results, they were free to do as they pleased. 

“Unusual in what way? Methodology? Politics? Species?” Thrawn asked.

“Methodology and function,” Watcher Two answered, turning her gaze to Thrawn. “Years ago, we heard rumors of a training program for hardened radicals--a terror cell specializing in stealth, infiltration, and assassination. Intel now suggests this “ghost” cell is real--elite support for the Eagle’s network.”

“That’s quite a lead to elevate the cell from hearsay to priority,” Nivari murmured, tilting her head as she thought. 

“The attack on Dromund Kaas forced us to… re-examine our assumptions. Accept new possibilities, if you will. We’re targeting Tatooine on the word of an anonymous source claiming to be a former member of the ghost cell. This source says that stopping the cell is a “matter of conscience.” They want a face to face meeting.”

“We’ll need to be delicate,” Thrawn mused. “Likely the cell did something to break them… Indoctrination through hate of another party only gets one so far until they burn out.”

“I am capable of a delicate touch when I need to be,”

“Can you two fuck on your own time? We got work to do,” Kaliyo griped, crossing her arms. Thrawn glanced over his shoulder at her with a brow raised. Watcher Two continued as if she hadn’t heard them.

“Soothe their paranoia and dispose of them when you’ve eliminated the cell. They’re waiting for your call from an encrypted holocom terminal in town.”

“Last time I had to deal with a paranoid informant, I was cut open,” Nivari growled but regretted the jab when she saw Watcher Two flinch. 

“I wish things were different, Cipher. Stay on guard, and be safe. Watcher Two out.” Nivari watched as the holo fizzled out, staring at the blank space for a moment longer than necessary. 

“Cipher, there is something you should see…” Thrawn handed her a datapad, his fingers brushing against hers. Her heart stopped as she scanned the words in front of her. 

  
I promised data. I keep my word. 

It is strange, being free of Shadow Town. I’d forgotten how many different-colored suns there are.

U#h*agie?Revaluated highly during initial operations and granted Watcher designation. 

Personality: Watcher Two is acutely aware of the significance and limitations of her genetic enhancements. Although technically adept, she struggles with rapid environmental changes that leave her unable to integrate new variables. Following her teenage difficulties, she has come to accept her programmed loyalty controls but still suffers in field operations.

Watcher Two’s emotional limits are well-formed. Should she become romantically engaged with a human colleague, standard support and trust benefits may arise without compromising security. Her priorities are clear. 

+9uplawobject Protean

  
Breathe. Just breathe. She couldn’t breathe. Part of Nivari had expected Watcher X to just disappear and not hold his end of the bargain. Now that he had, she didn’t know what to do. Wordlessly she handed the datapad back to Thrawn and forced herself to take a deep breath. Worrying about a possible mistake wouldn’t help her now. They had a job to do. 

“Get geared up, we leave in an hour,” Nivari ordered before retreating to her cabin. 

The clothing she changed into was entirely alien to her. Light and breathable, all variations of beige and browns. Much like her uniform, it covered nearly every inch of skin. When combined with the shawl and visor she wouldn’t need to worry about being recognized outside of Mos Ila. Thrawn’s outfit was similar enough, just without the shawl. The only protection against the wind and sand he brought were a pair of speeder goggles hanging loosely from his neck. He’d be nursing a sunburn when everything was said and done. Kaliyo, predictably, did not take the gear offered to her. 

Upon exiting the Phantom, the trio were greeted by a blast of hot, dry air. Even within the spaceport, the heat was stifling. Imperial standards had also dropped considerably. Soldiers lounged about throughout the area. She spotted a group playing cards, betting a wide variety of entirely worthless items. 

No wonder the terror cell had become a threat as quickly as it had. The Empire may as well have not existed on this planet. Still, they had more significant problems than lazy soldiers. Perhaps when this was over, she’d notify Keeper. 

The twin suns were brutal as they exited the spaceport. Even with her skin covered, it felt like she was burning. The terminal they were set to make the call at was covered by blessed shade. Thrawn stood beside her as Kaliyo leaned against a wall, keeping a lookout in her own way. The image of a human flickered to life before them. Their voice was heavily distorted, and their clothing gave Nivari no sense of gender. 

“I’ve been waiting for days. I don’t appreciate being jerked around! Who is this anyway? Who sent you?” The figure stumbled over their words in their haste. 

“I’m with Intelligence,” Nivari replied gently, doing her best to keep her tone from dipping into the formality she usually used. “You don’t need to know my name. You may refer to me as Cipher if needed.”

“Fine. No names.” They snapped “I’ll talk about the terrorists, but I need a guarantee. If we’re going to meet, then no one can know. Not the ghost cell, not Imperial security.”

“Then give us your location and stay put,” Nivari was cut off as the figure made a frustrated sound. 

“I can’t! We each come halfway, or we don’t do this at all. There are sentry droids all around town. Imperial model, but everyone knows their holocam feeds are insecure. The ghost cell could use them to find me. Take out the droids, and then I’ll make the rendezvous,” Their tone was pleading. What had they done to them to make them so paranoid?

“No one is using those holocams, Intelligence doesn’t stalk their Ciphers in the field.”  
“I don’t care!” The person practically shrieked, “Once you’ve dealt with the sentries head to the market. Give the droid’s holocams to a merchant named Datto Wys. He’ll send you to me.”

“And you trust this merchant?” Thrawn asked.

“He’s just a drop point, doesn’t know a thing. If the way is clear, I’ll see you soon. Otherwise, we won’t speak again.” The feed went dead. Nivari glanced at Thrawn, who gave her a flat look. 

“As per Imperial sanction, there will always be three of these droids active on a hostile planet such as this. Shouldn’t be too much trouble to find, they’ll be an older model, likely on their last legs anyway.” Thrawn explained, looking rather bored. At least she wasn’t the only one who felt like they were wasting time. 

“We split up then, meet up at the shop’s coordinates.” Nivari ordered before the three split off from each other. 

Thrawn was right. When was he not? The model Nivari found was falling apart, puttering along a well-worn road. It’s scanner barely reached a foot, and its camera lens was broken. Nivari slammed the butt of her rifle against it’s the hull, and it went down with a clatter of rusted metal. The camera came free with a firm tug, and she was headed to their agreed location. She arrived first, followed by Kaliyo, and last was Thrawn. He held the camera in one hand, a chip in the other. 

“No one can slice anything without leaving a trace,” He said matter of factly. “Intelligence may be able to make use of the information.”

“Smells like a sweaty farmer here,” Kailyo complained, “Great place for a dead drop,” she added sarcastically. 

The owner of the shop was ancient, skin hanging from his bones and practically leather from a life of working beneath the suns. 

“Good droids, many droids.” He whistled between cracked teeth “You coming to shop now, yes? You look around.”

“I heard you were interested in old holocams,” Nivari replied, tilting her head to the side. 

“Holocams?” The man looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up in recognition, “Yes… yes. For these, we make exchange. I get holocams, you get shiny mouse droid. Good condition.”

“Thank you, I’m... sure that will do nicely.” The man dropped the mouse droid to the ground, watching as it wheeled away at top speed. Thrawn already had his datapad out, tracking it. 

“Yes yes, yes. Look! Look! Your droid is getting away, friend. Best follow him!” 

“On Hutta, we used mouse droids for target practice,” Kaliyo grumbled as the trio began to follow the droid. The sand slowed it considerably, though it tried valiantly to follow its programming as it sped into an abandoned storage unit. 

The interior was dark, dark enough to have Nivari grasping her blaster pistol in its holster. The second she heard something behind them, she spun around, ready to fire. A young girl with dark skin stood there, combat rifle at the ready and stinking of fear. 

“Keep your weapons down!” She pleaded, though Nivari did not lower her blaster. She noted Kaliyo looking amused, but not drawing her shotgun, neither had Thrawn. “I don’t want to fight, I just--you’re sure you weren’t followed?!”

“I need to know who I’m talking to. Weapons stay out until then.” Nivari replied coldly. 

“Okay… I’m not going to cause trouble. My-my name is Mia Hawkins. I’m not giving you the runaround, it’s just--the ghost cell can look like anyone. Holographic disguises.”

“Those only get you so far,” Nivari growled, feeling a twinge of pain from her spine. Still, she lowered her pistol as Mia lowered her rifle. 

“They’re not--let me start over!” Mia held her hands up in exasperation, or maybe she was just strung out from the fear. “I used to be a part of Cobalt Flag--the anti-occupation group on Sullust. We fought the Empire, coordinated bombings, and sabotage… It didn’t work. Last year, Imp security cracked down. Most of us died. I was… approached by people who offered me a way out. Retraining.”

“Don’t play victim,” Nivari growled, “I followed the Sullust attacks. You killed civilians, people who had nothing to do with the ones you should have been targeting.”

“Cobalt Flag always issued warnings before attacks! If civilians died, it wasn’t our fault!” Mia sighed, rubbing her eyes. Nivari didn’t break her cold stare. She did not care if this child was uncomfortable. “Look, I don’t want to get into a political argument. I did what I had to, but right now, we have the same goals.”

“I’ll grant you that much,” Nivari sighed, leaning against one of the crates. 

“Right. Moving on then, the Eagle’s people smuggled me to Tatooine, brought me to this weird empty village in the middle of the Dune Sea. The ghost cell lived there--a few dozen fighters from around the galaxy, training under one leader. The Old Man.” Nivari gestured for her to continue. Thrawn seemed just as engrossed as she was, no doubt looking for patterns she could not find. 

“He was… ancient. Brilliant. He taught us how to move unseen, kill anyone. The Old Man’s village was an empty model. We could experiment with bombs, sniper fire, whatever. I spent months there. Then they started kidnapping civilians. Brought them to the village so we could “practice.” That’s when I slipped away.”

“With a record like yours, I’m surprised you had such a weak stomach,” Thrawn mused, his gaze piercing right through her.

“Those people were innocent. There are limits, there--the ghost cell has to stop. I don’t know where the village is--they kept us sedated coming and going. But I had a thought. The cell gets food and supplies from some smuggler in town--the name of “Dragon Eyes.” If we can flush him out, he can lead you there.”

“Someone we can lean on for information, then.” Nivari mused. 

“Not my skill,” Mia admitted, looking queasy, “I’ve had friends who were “leaned on” by Intelligence. They talked.”

“They always do,”

“Look, I’ve patched together these tracking devices. Wouldn’t be hard to plant them on customers in the local cantina--people who know things. Then you can ask around for Dragon Eyes, loud and public. Someone’s bound to try and warn him, and with the trackers, we can see who.”

“Kaliyo and I will make a scene, Thrawn, stay here with Mia.”

“As you say,” Thrawn nodded. 

“We’ll monitor the trackers and call you when someone gets in touch with Dragon Eyes. But… work fast, okay?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you did, but why leave stick-in-the-mud with the kid?” Kaliyo asked as they entered the cantina. Nivari didn’t remove the mask or the hood, content with keeping her identity hidden. Most bounty hunters did the same. She wasn’t out of place for doing so. Kaliyo, meanwhile, seemed to be in her element here.   
“If she decides to betray us, then she’ll have to work around Thrawn, think of it as insurance.” Nivari explained in between scanning the crowd, “Let’s split up, meet me at the bar when you’re done.”

“Roger that,” Kaliyo gave a mock salute and wandered off into the crowd, no doubt to find a drink and chat some poor fool up until she had to return. Nivari walked over to the sparsely populated bar, a single small blue alien speaking to the bartender. 

“So the Imperials come in with three astromech droids, and I’m thinking to myself--”

“Other customer, you see?” The Ortolan glanced up from their conversation and gestured to Nivari.

“I see,” The bartender sighed, turning to Nivari with a disgruntled look on his face, “You want something? I’m a little busy here.”

“I’m looking for someone--goes by “Dragon Eyes,” you heard of him?” She let the Imperial accent slip, the voice modulator picking up the slack. Just another bounty hunter. 

“Dragon Eyes… doesn’t ring any bells, lass, but that doesn’t mean much. What’s he to you?”

“He shares interests with my employer, I was sent in hopes of setting up a meeting.” Nivari lied, resting an elbow on the bar. The pose was suggestive, even with her skin covered as it was. She watched the bar tender’s ears turn red, no doubt imagining whatever he wanted. 

“I’ll-I’ll keep an ear out,” He stammered as Nivari dropped a few credits in front of him for the trouble. 

Nivari picked a lounge, ordered a drink she didn’t dare touch, put her feet up, and waited. A while later, Kaliyo joined her, more than happy to drink the cheap alcohol Nivari didn’t want. Three drinks and one almost bar fight later, her holocom beeped. 

“Good news. An old Rodian left the cantina a few minutes ago. Fidgety, nervous--We’re tracking him. Might be going to Dragon Eyes.” Mia seemed pleased, Thrawn, on the other hand… 

“Ghost cell assassins are converging on your location,” He growled, the noise causing Mia to give him a startled look. “Their stealth tech is impressive, combined with civilian clothing I wasn’t able to account for all of them. I take responsibility for this blunder.”

“Got a plan for me?”

“An ambush. Looks to be an abandoned farmstead not far out of town, adequate cover, the dust should jam their stealth systems. Get a speeder and get out, I estimate about ten minutes before they’re on you.”

Nivari hung up the com and gestured for Kaliyo to follow her. The second they were out of the cantina, they were sprinting to the speederdock out of town. All Kaliyo had to do was point her shotgun and the shopkeep was more than happy to let them take a speeder. It took ten minutes by her count to get to the farmstead. They’d need to move fast.

Thankfully, Thrawn had been correct about it being abandoned. Carefully, Nivari set pulse charges around the entrance to the small hut. At the same time, Kaliyo arranged old crates and furniture as cover and a partial barricade. The second the sensor on her arm alerted her, the pair ducked behind the pile of junk and waited. 

“Come out. The wind speaks your name. The sand would bury your corpse.” A voice rasped and beside her Kaliyo cursed quietly. Four men appeared in front of the barricade, their holographic disguises melting away. “You have asked improper questions. The Old Man has determined your fate.”

Nivari pulled the trigger. 

The screams of pain mingled with the sound of electricity popping and the sickening smell of human flesh being cooked and then burned from the inside out. 

“That stinks…” Kaliyo grumbled as they crawled out from their hiding spot. 

“You think it stinks, imagine how I feel,” Nivari scrunched her nose. The pair froze when a familiar figure appeared in front of them. 

“They’re all dead? What did you do here…? Forget that. You’re amazing! Did they hurt you?” Mia was grinning excitedly. Her rifle was gone, replaced by a vibroblade. Where was Thrawn?

“The assassins are finished, too bad they can’t tell us more.”

“Not in their condition,” Mia joked. “Here, let me take a look at you. They sometimes use poisons… even a scratch can be nasty.” Nivari didn’t move. She opened her mouth to taste the air. 

That’s not Mia. 

It all happened at once, Nivari reaching for her pistol and not-Mia lunging at her with the blade. The blaster bolt hit dead center, but not before the blade scraped against her side, slicing her skin open like it was nothing. The body of a female Zabrak fell in Mia’s place. Nivari’s hand clutched the wound, blood flowing freely between her fingers. Fumbling with one hand, she reached to her belt until she found the prepared stim pack and jammed it into her thigh. A moment later, the blood began to clot heavily as a layer of skin began to try and knit itself back together. 

“What is that?” Kaliyo asked, looking both mesmerized and perturbed. 

“Experimental drug… highly effective, but also incredibly addictive.” Nivari sat down with her back against a crate, her eyes screwed shut against the pain. “Just… give me a minute.”

Kaliyo nodded, keeping watch while Nivari recovered. She’d need Thrawn’s help when this was over to thoroughly clean and stitch the wound, but for now, she’d survive. Her com began to beep. Begrudgingly, she answered it. 

“Hello? Still alive out there?”

“Care to explain how the ghost cell has access to Cipher level stealth units?”

“I… what? Oh… The ghost cell is very good at imitation--who was it?”

“You.” Nivari growled. 

“Oh.” Was all Mia said before Thrawn took the comm. He looked worried but didn’t voice his concern. 

“We managed to get a tracer lock on Dragon Eyes. Meet us at Mos Anek outpost. I’ll take a look at that wound, and we can discuss your next move.”

“Stay safe, Thrawn.”

“You as well, Cipher.”

Kaliyo had to help Nivari to the speeder and opted to drive instead of allowing Nivari to do so. The outpost wasn’t far. Even on a planet such as this being among others of the Empire brought comfort. While Kaliyo found a suitable place to leave the speeder, Nivari entered the small hut that would serve as their rendezvous point. 

“You made it. Huh. I had a detonator primed just in case--I can probably turn it off now.”

“I already informed you it was not necessary,” Thrawn frowned at Mia before turning his attention to Nivari. She’d already collapsed into a nearby chair and was rolling up her shirt to check the wound. With gritted teeth and a muffled curse, she pulled the cloth free of the dried blood, reigniting the pain in the process.

“I could do without being blown up today, thank you,” she mumbled as Thrawn knelt beside her to examine the wound. The stim had done its job, making the injury appear days old instead of the half-hour it really was. Still, they couldn’t leave it as it was. Retrieving a med-kit from his gear and cleaned the wound. He watched Nivari grit her teeth and hiss in pain as he held the split skin together and smoothed a slice of synthskin over it.

“You said you’d tracked down Dragon Eyes?” She asked with a shaky voice.

“While the assassins followed you, our Rodian friend led us right to the terrorist supplier,” Thrawn confirmed as he stood up and wiped his hands clean of her blood, “A man named Milosh Varta. He has ties to a local sect of the Exchange syndicate.”

“I don’t know much about them,” Mia admitted sheepishly, “I know they run spice, gambling, extortion… broken legs and blown-up speeders.”

“And they’re part of the Exchange?” Kaliyo scoffed, uncaring of her interruption, “Didn’t realize the Exchange had lost its touch—should get in touch with Nem’ro and tell him the news.”

“He must be smuggling supplies in through Mos Ila and deliver them to the village,” Thrawn mused, “After the Cantina, its likely Milosh has defenses prepared, or he’s dead.”

“I don’t think the cell has really figured out what’s happening yet, and Milosh is their only supply line unless they plan on dealing with the Hutts. I’m sure he has Exchange guards, but his home isn’t far.” Mia explained, but it was clear she hadn’t thought too far ahead. Nivari had to admire the cell’s dedication to keeping its members in the dark. It was a smart move until you recruited someone with morals.

“Well then, let's not keep him waiting,”  


  
The twin suns were slowly beginning to start their descent through the sky as Nivari and Kaliyo arrived on the cliff overlooking the farmstead. Nivari took her time as she set up her rifle’s bipod and carefully arranged the sling around her shoulder. If all went well, they’d be here a while, but they’d be safe approaching the home. Kaliyo sat on the ground beside her with a pair of electrobinoculars in her hands as she got ready to spot her.  
Espionage was all well and good, but this is where Nivari thrived. Kaliyo listed off location and range, and the rest was up to her.  
  
Take a deep breath. Aim. Hold it. Nivari pressed her finger against the trigger and watched as not a moment later, the guard in her sight was thrown back by the force of the shot and crumpled to the ground. Let the jolt from the kickback fade. Exhale. 

“You’ve got a total of twelve, well--I guess now it’s eleven.” Kaliyo said, taking her gaze away from the guards below them and glancing at Nivari. Breath in. She watched the Cipher agent pull the trigger again. Exhale. 

Nivari lost herself in the rhythm of it, a trance that had helped her excel as a marksman in her younger years. The only thing able to break her from it was the twinge of satisfaction she felt with every jolt of her rifle against her shoulder as she watched the men crumple to the ground through her scope. She took pride in her skill, pride in her ability to dispatch threats to the Empire, pride in the efficiency in which she ended a life. 

“Remind me not to be in your sights,” Kaliyo muttered when the last man fell. 

“You wouldn’t have a chance to worry about it.”

Nivari entered the home with a knock on the door, calling out. Kaliyo was a safe distance away, the speeder on idle as she waited for Nivari to find what she needed. 

“Oh! I… didn’t hear you enter, the guards usually call,” an older woman with blonde hair greeted Nivari. The fact that she was unperturbed by a stranger in her home was telling. “If you had an appointment, you must know--my husband is out on business. He should be back soon.”

“Yes, I need to speak to him. If it’s no trouble I’d rather not have to come all the way back…” Nivari slipped her shawl off and pulled her visor away. She’d left her rifle with Kaliyo. To the untrained eye, she was just another Exchange messenger.

“I’m not sure, he didn’t mention a visitor,”

“It’s important business, from the higher-ups, you understand, surely? Besides, your husband and I go way back,” Nivari lied with a smile and a glimmer in her eye. She forced herself to appear relaxed, friendly. “I wanted to surprise him--been years since our last run together.”

“That right? He’s not big on surprises, but I suppose you know that. I was just about to fix dinner, care to join me?” 

“That’s very kind,” Nivari blinked, genuinely surprised, “Thank you.”

“Wonderful.” The woman smiled, already moving towards the kitchen, “please, have a seat, you can tell me all about your days with Milosh while we wait.”

Was this what it was like outside Intelligence? Outside the Empire? Was this woman just stupid? There was no fear in her eyes. The moment Nivari had said she was a friend, she just accepted it. She’d done no deed for her, given no sign beyond a smile that she could be trusted. Nivari didn’t flatter herself, she was good at her work, but this was too easy. An hour later, after Nivari had listened to so many bland stories about Milosh and this woman’s marriage, she thought she might fall asleep, the door opened. 

“Isbet? I’m home!” a man’s voice called from the doorway. Without a second thought Nivari pulled out the blaster that had been hidden beneath her shawl and stunned the woman as she started to stand up. It’d be more comfortable this way. The second the figure appeared in the doorway, her blaster was trained on him. He was maybe in his late forties, thin. Looked exactly like the kind of rat you’d find hiding in the desert. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” His gaze darting to his wife, slumped over in the chair, “What have you done to her?” his voice was rising in panic. Shrill. It hurt her ears. 

“You and I are going to have a little chat, Milosh.” The smile was gone now. There was no point in wasting any more time here.

“You...you were the one asking questions--they promised me you wouldn’t survive.” The color was draining from his face now. 

“Oh, they gave it a decent shot, but you’re a fool if you think a few children with knives are enough to stop the Empire.” Nivari’s sneer morphing into a wicked grin. 

“It wasn’t my decision!” Milosh stammered, holding up his hands, “They watch. They choose what to do themselves! L-look, they approached me, offered the Exchange protection, assassination if we supplied them.”

“I am not a cruel woman, Milosh,” Nivari’s voice was gentle, but her blaster remained raised. “And the Empire is not without mercy- tell me where the village is, the Empire will leave you be, maybe even allow you access to the spaceport if you’re information is good.”   
“And my wife?”

“I haven’t harmed her, she’ll wake up in a few hours with a minor headache and no memory of the last hour or so… If you tell me about the cell, that is.” 

“I bring supplies to a drop point, they take it to their encampment by speeder. My men are set to make a delivery in the morning… But that’s all I know, I swear!” NIvari regarded him for a moment before lowering her blaster.

“Where’s the drop point?”

“T-the Dune Sea, past the boneyard. I can give you the coordinates-” Milosh stumbled over to the table, grabbing a datapad off of it and typing frantically. Nivari’s comm beeped. “I won’t cause difficulties.”

“We’ll be in touch, Milosh.” Nivari strode past him, pulling her shawl back up as she exited the home. She’d give the information to Watcher Two and Keeper would decide if the Exchange was worth the effort, or if the Empire would simply eradicate them. 

“Took you long enough,” Kaliyo grumbled as Nivari woke her from her boredom-induced doze. Nivari let her complain, her own thoughts drowning out the pointless chatter as they began the journey back to Mos Anek. 

“You plan to leave before the Cipher returns,” Thrawn broke the silence, his lip twitching ever so slightly upward in amusement. “How did you plan on getting past me?” 

Mia was sitting across from him, her gear laid out on the table under the pretense of cleaning her rifle--the same gun that she had not touched for the past half hour. She froze under his unwavering gaze. He could pinpoint the exact moment his words registered. The stench of fear settling in the small room. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Mia stammered. Her pulse was picking up. Her hands gesturing without purpose as if moving them would change the way the conversation was going. 

“No need to continue the charade; I’m genuinely curious what your plan was,” Thrawn leaned back in the chair, his eyes gleaming in amusement “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you sneaking off to record that call? The Old Man you spoke of must be too reliant on stealth fields, you’ve never had to go unnoticed. Those friends Intelligence leaned on? How hard did Intelligence really have to work, I wonder?”

“I can still go, all I’d have to do is stealth out--you’d never be able to find me,” Mia whispered with a quivering lip. Her hand was inching towards the rifle on the table. Thrawn folded his hands together, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair. 

“Oh, I’m sure you could, if I were human.” Mia sucked in a sharp breath, watching the gears turn in her mind as she realized the scale of her miscalculation. “Stealth fields can only hide so much, and manufacturers often forget two key details. In the Empire’s hubris, they do not cloak heat or scent. You may be able to get out of the door before I could catch you, but you would not be able to hide for long.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Mia asked, the tears finally beginning to fill her eyes. Thrawn almost pitied her. 

“If you run,” Thrawn admitted with a nod, “But if you stay, ensure we truly destroy the cell’s powerbase, I will speak to the Cipher. You may yet earn your freedom… Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she mouthed the word with a nod as her voice failed her. 

Thrawn opened his mouth to speak, the intake of breath alerting him before he could make out the silhouettes in the warmth of the room. Five in total. Slowly, he moved as if to stand, returning his gaze to Mia to avoid suspicion. He’d unholstered his blaster and fired before Mia realized what was happening, the grace and speed of the action only possible due to years of training. 

The man he hit screamed in pain as he stumbled backward, the stealth field flickering for a moment before disappearing entirely. He heard Mia shriek and begin to struggle. Thrawn didn’t have time to look in her direction before his head snapped to the side as a punch connected to his jaw. Pain blossomed along his skin, and the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. He didn’t have time to recover as a blow to his stomach knocked the wind out of him. He lashed out blindly in the direction the strike had come from, but it went wide as another punch connected dangerously close to his eye. His blaster slipped from his grasp.  
Stumbling backward into the wall, Thrawn wheezed as he still desperately tried to get air into his lungs. He couldn’t hear Mia anymore. He was outnumbered by an enemy he could just barely see.

Thrawn didn’t have a moment to collect himself as two pairs of arms grabbed hold of him. Straining against their grip, he jammed his elbow into their chest. The twinge of satisfaction was gone with a blow to his mouth that slammed his head into the wall and left his ears ringing. His head hung low as blood dribbled down his chin, leaking from his mouth and split lip. His head was yanked upwards by his hair, the sharp pain barely pulling him from the haze enough to realize there was something over his mouth and nose. Instinct demanded that he struggle, but he knew it didn’t matter as the sickly sweet smell flooded his nose. The hands supporting him disappeared. He began to fall just as the world went black. 

All Nivari could see was red. Logic dictated that Thrawn and Mia were alive, they’d make poor bait otherwise, but alive meant little when Nivari knew what could be done to them. An Imperial and a deserter at the mercy of terrorists who were willing to kidnap civilians… Nivari didn’t want to think about it, but all she could do was think about it as she and Kaliyo hid amongst the supplies of the dead drop. Even as the crates that served as their transport were unloaded and the pair proceeded to slaughter the terrorists sent to retrieve them, all Nivari could do was think of all the ways pain could be inflicted without causing death. 

There was no cold calculation to her methods now. There was no pride in her skill--only moving onto the next enemy until they’d made it to the center of the camp. The haze of her bloodlust did not fade as they approached the tent in the center of the camp. It did not disappear when she saw an old man, wrinkled skin tanned beneath the desert sun and withered beard hanging from his chin. 

No, it only faded when she saw him. Bruised and bloodied, forced onto his knees in the hot sand. His arms were forced behind his back at an odd angle, meant to inflict pain if one did not hold a particular position. Even beaten as he was, Thrawn held his head high, back straight. The perfect picture of Imperial resilience. It made her chest hurt, and she did not know why. Mia was kneeling beside him, head hung low with tear stains painting her cheeks. She wasn’t nearly as injured as Thrawn but somehow looked more defeated. 

“Welcome, my child,” The Old Man spoke, breaking Nivari’s trance as she turned to glare at him. “I wondered whether you’d find your way.”

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stop them…” Mia sobbed quietly, her gaze darting between Nivari and Kaliyo. Thrawn said nothing. 

“I applaud you toward the end.” The Old Man ignored Mia, “You’ve trampled my garden, of course, but I admire your skills.” He hummed, watching Nivari with interest while she pointedly ignored him. She returned her gaze to Thrawn and Mia, a silent question.

“Look after yourself, the Old Man-” Mia tried to speak, but stopped abruptly when she felt the muzzle of a guard’s blaster against the back of her skull. The Old Man stood up, his form rippling until he disappeared and reappeared beside Mia. 

“Don’t mind your friends, we thought it best to bring this one home, your fellow alien proved to be more difficult,” The Old Man sneered as he began to walk towards Nivari. “We could have killed them-perhaps we will kill your friend, but it would be a poor reward for the excellent job Mia has done.”

“Just get to the point,” Nivari growled her lips pulling back to reveal her teeth. It all was instinct and rage. The Old Man looked offended for a moment before his form shifted again, and a imitation of Mia stood before them. 

“I allowed Mia to defect. From the moment she began her training, she was weak. Unworthy. I knew she would flee and turn on us. She was the perfect bait to lure in one of Imperial Intelligence’s Ciphers.”

“If you wanted to meet one you should’ve just come to Dromund Kaas,” Nivari spat. 

“Alas I cannot trust Imperial hospitality,” The Old Man shrugged, “We’ve been watching you. Learning your techniques. In Mos Ila, the homestead, with the Exchange… syncing our motions with yours. You’re quite talented, you know. Soon you’ll show us everything… then we’ll replace you within your own organization. All that is left is your defeat and subjugation. The Eagle will triumph.” Nivari watched his image shift to a nearly perfect mirror of herself. Despite the situation, she couldn’t help but feel amused that the series of marks weren’t present on her neck. 

“I’m going to enjoy hurting you,” Nivari promised with a hiss as she lunged, drawing the vibroknife from her hip. The distinct sound of Kaliyo’s shotgun firing and a scream of pain from one of the guards faded into the background as her twin stumbled backward. In appearance, it was her, but the Old Man could not match her speed. Without ceremony, she sunk the blade into the mirror’s gut, blood spurting and coating her hand. The man stumbled back as her image faded, and he collapsed to the ground. She glanced away from her for a moment to see Kaliyo cutting Thrawn and Mia free. 

“You don’t… huh… You don’t know what you’re doing. You don’t know how many lies are at work. No idea what’s… really going on,” The Old Man sputtered and cried out as Nivari pulled her blade free. She didn’t think twice as she dragged its jagged edge across his neck, digging it into his skin without remorse as the blood began to stain her sleeves. 

“You… you really killed him…” Mia stumbled over to her as she stood up, “I’m sorry about everything I had no idea he was using me-” 

“It’s over, no sense in worrying about it now.” Nivari cut her off, wiping the blade against her shawl to clean it before returning it to it’s sheath. The scent of blood bathed her tongue. Thrawn was leaning on Kaliyo, clutching his side. His face remained impassive, but she could see the pain in his eyes. 

“So… what happens now? The cells gone, but we’re both here. I’m no match for you…”

“Let’s say it was your choice. Tell me what you’d do.” 

“Seriously?” Mia stared at her with wide eyes, “All I want is my freedom… but you won’t give me that. You’re an Intelligence agent. It’s not how you’re trained.”

“Go. Make a life for yourself elsewhere…” Nivari gestured behind her. Mia didn’t even say goodbye, she just started to run. There was a split second Nivari was going to let her go… She pulled her blaster from her belt and-

Crack.

Mia crumpled to the ground, the back of her head smoking from the heat of the bolt. A clean kill. 

“Why’d you do that?” Kaliyo asked as Nivari returned her blaster to it’s holster. 

“I’d rather she die thinking there’s a chance than just putting a bolt between her eyes. It helps me sleep.” Nivari replied coolly, moving to check on Thrawn. 

“That’s fucked up, Cipher.” Kaliyo laughed, her grin not fading. 

“Yes… It is, isn’t it?”

“Secure transmission established. This is Watcher Two. Your efforts to destabilize the terror network are working better than expected, Cipher. Unfortunately, I don’t have good news. We attempted to capture the Eagle in a raid on Tholatin. We found a base, but the man had moved on.”

“Then we keep attacking his network until we find him,” Nivari said with a hollow voice. She was tired. 

“Agreed. Sooner or later he’ll have nowhere to run. We’ve been researching the so-called “Eradicator” devices. They’re satellites--orbital strike weapons with enough firepower to level a city. Here’s the bizarre thing: the Terrorists aren’t building the Eradicators. They’re growing them. The Eradicators are a combination of biological and mechanical components--organic batteries in a weaponized shell. They won’t need factories anymore; they can grow Eradicators wherever there’s room.”

“Do we know where the terrorists plan to attack?” Nivari asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“Not tomorrow, but soon. For now, we’ll continue gathering information. You have your own mission. Destroy the cells, and they’ll lead us to the Eagle. Watcher Two out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing please consider leaving a kudos and or comment!


End file.
